


Кровавое проклятие

by Hiwlaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, ООС, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/pseuds/Hiwlaska
Summary: ПостХог.Два мира, две магические Британии. В одной не было войны, в другой смерть и послевоенная разруха. В одной Гарри Поттер - избалованный капризный ребёнок, в другой - сильный серьёзный, но очень одинокий человек. Что если магия решила наказать одного и дать шанс на счастье другому.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько месяцев назад читала фанфик, он мне очень понравился, но концовка разочаровала. Как оказалось фанфик забываться не хотел и в итоге свиснула идею и родилось это.  
> Мне надоело ломать мозг этими родными заклинаниями Роулинг, поэтому упростила некоторые заклинания, и выделили все заклинания курсивом, что бы не путаться.  
> * * это мысли героев.
> 
> Публикация на сторонних ресурсах только с моего разрешения. Ссылку на данную страницу можете указывать, где угодно без лишних вопросов.

**10 Июня, 2002 год. 22:00**  
      Гарри соединил последнюю магическую нить и довольно посмотрел на творение рук своих. Хороший оберег, прост в использовании и эффективен в защите.  
      Он потянулся, хрустнул суставами рук, положил подвеску в футляр. Вышел из своего кабинета, накидывая лёгкую куртку на плечи, начало июня выдалось прохладным.  
      — Мистер Хват, я закончил заказ, моя плата указана в счёте, можете связаться с заказчиком. — Гарри положил коробочку и счёт на стол, прямо на кипу бумаг. За последние два года, что Гарри выполнял заказы гоблинов, данного стола без бумаг ему увидеть не довелось. Затем развернулся и, выйдя из кабинета гоблина, подошёл к камину. Бросил порошок, произнеся «Поттер-мэнор», и оказался дома. Домовик был тут как тут.  
      — Винки, подай ужин через час мне в кабинет.  
      И решив, что давно пора уже глотнуть свежего воздуха, а то работа-дом, дом-работа, пошёл в сад.  
      Домовуха кивнула на его слова, сообщив, что слышала.  
      Темнело, солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт. Долго он сегодня провозился, что ж, завтра выходной.  
      Мир как-то странно дрогнул, волна силы прошла, казалось, от одного края горизонта к другому. Гарри достал волшебную палочку, насторожился, но никакой посторонней магии не ощущал и не видел, а ведь он артефактор, соответственно, имеет особое зрение и чутьё. В следующий момент — небо и земля, всё смешалось, секунда и лёгкий смешок где-то недалеко.  
  
      Поттер открыл глаза и посмотрел на звёздное небо, попытался подняться. Тело слушалось плохо, как будто он долго лежал без движения, а теперь вдруг начал двигаться. Сел. Поискал палочку. Она лежала тут же рядом, взял и невольно отшвырнул назад, сразу же. Ощущения от прикосновения были какими-то неправильными, но, немного успокоившись, он потянулся и снова взял палочку в руки. Ощущение от соприкосновения было таким же, как в тот памятный день, когда он впервые в одиннадцать лет взял свою волшебную палочку — тепло и спокойствие. Но его палочка после восстановления изменилась, она больше излучала прохладное спокойствие, более взрослое. Он повертел палочку, зажёг Люмос и осмотрел её. Всё та же палочка, его палочка. В свете Люмоса осмотрелся — это не его дом, он находился в центре поляны, на которой была начертана пентаграмма, догоревшие свечи, какие-то атрибуты в углах. Гарри медленно, стараясь не нарушить пентаграмму, поднялся и вышел за её пределы, его ничто не удерживало. Внимательно рассмотрел символы: новое начало, новая жизнь, новая магия, разрыв с прошлым. А его каким боком занесло в этот ритуал? Ничего темномагического и разрушительного, так же как и смертельного, с целью, то есть ним, делать не собирались. Гарри решил поискать этот ритуал в книгах.  
      Обошёл поляну, никого, ни души. И тут же похолодел, взглянув на рубашку, красная, в неверном свет она казалась багровой, как кровь, нервно провёл рукой по груди, расстегнул рубашку и замер. Не было артефакта, с которым за прошлые три года он буквально сросся и телом, и разумом! Да что там, даже привычных шрамов ни на груди, ни на шее, ни на… вообще ни одного шрама. Гарри нервно соображал, приступ должен был начаться, да что начаться — он должен был уже валяться на поляне, истекая кровью и корчась от боли, но не было никакой реакции организма. А его ли это тело?  
      Надо попытаться аппарировать.  
      Гарри огляделся, это место так оставлять было нельзя.  
      —  _Сгори_ , — проговорил он, выводя сложные пассы палочкой, и место ритуала вспыхнуло алым пламенем, несколько секунд — и осталась лишь выжженная трава.  
  
      Гарри собрался с мыслями, рывок — и он стоит на развалинах на месте его дома. Мужчина растерянно прошёлся по ним, нервный смешок сорвался с губ, когда он увидел до боли знакомую обгорелую корягу. Когда он только начал восстановление Поттер-мэнора, с ней рабочим пришлось повозиться.  
      Он переместился во времени? Но зачем это кому-то нужно?  
      Некое тревожное чувство беспокоило его всё последнее время, его как будто куда-то тянуло, от этого чувства чуть подташнивало и уже начинала кружиться голова.  
      *Что ж, проверим Гринготтс*, — подумал Гарри, — *надеюсь, меня не занесло во времена войны с Волдиком*.  
  
      Он аппарировал ко входу в Гринготтс и хотел уже подняться по ступеням, но его внимание привлекли здания рядом, старые, явно не свежеотстроенные, похоже, он действительно в прошлом, до разрушения, до войны.  
      Гарри поднялся по ступеням.  
      Дверь оказалась открыта, прошёл внутрь по пустынному холлу к единственному гоблину, который здесь был.  
      — Здравствуйте, можно позвать поверенного Поттеров?  
      Гоблин поднял голову от бумаг, недобро окинул взглядом.  
      Через несколько минут показался знакомый гоблин и проводил его в кабинет.  
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер-Снейп, чем могу помочь?  
      — Что вы сказали? — услышанное заставило забыть элементарные нормы приличия.  
      — Ах да, я забыл, что вы предпочитаете, чтобы к вам обращались просто мистер Поттер. Так чем могу помочь?  
      — Снейп — это который Северус Снейп, профессор в Хогвартсе?  
      Гоблин тяжело взглянул на странного клиента, оглядел снизу вверх и обратно.  
      — Да, Северус Снейп, Лорд Принц, мастер зельеварения и признанный руководитель лаборатории в Святого Мунго. С вами всё в порядке, мистер Поттер?  
      — Да, всё в порядке, мне нужно провести проверку на наличие проклятий и других вредоносных чар.  
      — Проверка полная?  
      — Полнейшая.  
      — А кто будет платить?  
      — Я, конечно.  
      — Мистер Поттер, насколько я знаю, ваше состояние составляют только долги.  
      Гарри вздохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, ночь будет длинной.  
      — Так, для начала. Какое сегодня число?  
      Гоблин снова окинул его взглядом, но произнёс:  
      — Уже 11 июня 2002 года.  
      *Всё правильно, тогда куда же его занесло? * — подумал Гарри. — *Ладно, будем решать проблемы по порядку*.  
      — Можно мне предоставить краткие отчёты по делам Поттеров и Блэков за последние четыре года? Кратко и по делу.  
      Гоблин кивнул, всё ещё с подозрением поглядывая на странного клиента, но всё-таки бумаги принёс. Гарри взял листы и стал по порядку бегло просматривать — куда же делись два состояния Поттеров и Блэков, раз уж у него ни гроша? Через несколько минут молчание молодого человека сменилась на недовольный под нос бубнёж, затем бубнёж стал громче, пока не превратился в отменный трёхэтажный мат. Гоблин притих, но странного клиента не прерывал. Через некоторое время бумаги были отложены, а мат продолжился, ещё через минут пять Гарри затих.  
      — Простите, но на это без слёз не взглянешь. Два состояния и спустить всё за четыре года!  
      — За пять лет.  
      Гарри скривился.  
      — Да за эти деньги деревушка из ста человек может 20 лет шиковать! Простите, просто в голове не укладывается. То, что Поттер-мэнор никто и не пытался восстановить, я понял, а что с Блэк-хаусом?  
      — Опечатан за долги.  
      — И? Вы же не сможете сдавать родовое здание в аренду, он просто не примет чужаков.  
      — Так было больше шансов, что хоть что-то сохранится.  
      Гарри вздохнул.  
      — Я могу отработать проверку. Да и вообще мне надо на что-то жить, вам работники не нужны?  
      — И чем вы намерены заниматся?  
      — Создавать артефакты под заказ: обереги от сглаза, от проклятий, защитные, накопители, вспомогательные для концентрации магии и кое-что ещё. Могу ещё обезвреживать задействованные артефакты, но тут договорённости каждый раз разные и способы оплаты тоже.  
      — Можно провести проверку?  
      — Да, пожалуйста, ваши составные части, моя работа, только то, что можно сделать по-быстрому, я не собираюсь тут поселиться на следующих несколько дней.  
      — Всего 15 минут.  
      Гарри провозился 20 минут, ругаясь как сапожник, на тему: этот транжира вообще когда-нибудь работал, что это за руки крюки, и т.д. и т.п.  
      — Великолепная работа, — не смог удержаться гоблин, да, оберег прост, всего три составные части, но одно неверное движение — и плетения будут неверными, результат неправильным. Но дело даже не в этом, а в том, что этот странный Гарри Поттер-Снейп не успокоился, пока не довёл вещь до идеала.  
      — Спасибо, так как на счёт проверки?  
      — Своей работой вы её уже частично оплатили, пройдёмте.  
      — Так берёте на работу?  
      — Ответ я могу дать только завтра.  
      — А проверка?  
      — Что ж давайте проведём сейчас в счёт будущего сотрудничества.  
      Гарри кивнул.  
      Гоблин взял немного крови и капнул её на сложный кристалл, затем попросил ждать. Гарри ждал, ему эту проверку проходить не в первой.  
      — Можно задать несколько вопросов? — спросил гоблин.  
      — Задать вопрос можно всегда, ответ получить не всегда возможно.  
      Гоблин кивнул.  
      — Кто вы? Вы выглядите и ощущаетесь как Гарри Поттер-Снейп, но…  
      — Да знаю, это тот же день, та же Британия и тот же магический мир, хотя в последнем я не очень уверен. Что произошло с Волдемортом?  
      Гоблин прищурился, помедлил, но ответил:  
      — Его убил Альбус Дамблдор шесть лет назад.  
      *Шесть лет назад, это конец пятого курса Хогвартса, * — подумал Гарри.  
      — А я забыл спросить, с Сириусом Блэком, что случилось?  
      — Он погиб во время нападения на министерство.  
      — Ясно. Мне сложно ответить на ваш вопрос, пока не закончится проверка, но по крайней мере мой разум — это разум Гарри Поттера из другого мира. Другого объяснения я не вижу. Кстати, когда я мужем обзавёлся?  
      — Шесть лет назад.  
      — Хм, какой насыщенный год был, сразу после смерти Лорда?  
      — Нет, незадолго до победы над ним.  
      Гарри тряхнул головой, навязчивое чувство, что он должен быть в другом месте, становилось всё сильнее.  
      — Это, конечно, не моё дело, мистер Поттер, но вам бы к мужу отправиться, связь всё сильней натягивается.  
      — Какая связь?  
      — Брачная, естественно.  
      — А можно о самом ритуале рассказать поподробнее, так сказать, авансом за мою будущую откровенность и наше плодотворное сотрудничество, вы ведь чувствуете такие связи и ритуалы сильнее нас, людей.  
      Гарри чуть прищурился.  
      — А что тут рассказывать — обычный магический венчальный обряд, только связь образуется очень сильная, но не духовная, а магическая. Брак необходимо подтвердить не один раз после свадьбы, как обычно, а каждый месяц, и не важно, сколько прошло лет. В остальном — ритуал как ритуал.  
      — Очень интересно, — промурлыкал себе под нос Гарри.  
      Проверка была закончена, гоблин взял исписанный лист пергамента и вчитался, бросил тревожный взгляд на Гарри, снова вчитался, даже посерел лицом, что трудно представить, глядя на гоблинов. Гарри молча поглядывал на эти метания поверенного. Потом поднялся, подошёл к его месту и ловко выхватил пергамент из его ручек. Стал читать сам.  
      Пергамент буква в букву повторял тот, что выдали ему гоблины через полгода после Последней Битвы, когда герой наконец соизволил подумать о себе как о обычном человеке, а не как о неубиваемом драконе: кровь с примесями крови василиска и слёз феникса, гремучая, в общем, смесь, если не вдаваться во все хитромудрия, здоров как конь, кроме одного НО — Кровавого проклятия. Кто его наградил этой радостью, скорее всего, во время последней битвы он не знал, тогда много проклятий летало, но факт оставался фактом — эта гадость вцепилась в его душу и, ритуал ритуалом, перенос переносом, но оно пришло сюда вместе с ним. Тогда почему…  
      — Простите, про проклятие я знаю, не делайте такое лицо, как будто меня уже пора в гроб класть, три года с ним живу. Не могу понять, почему оно не действует. Я очнулся в красной рубашке.  
      — Я могу лишь предполагать, знаете ли, даже маги не так часто перемещаются между мирами. Ваше тело в данный момент не совсем ваше, даже магии крайне сложно переместить между мирами материальное живое существо, только души, разум и некоторые другие эфемерные субстанции.  
      — Я понял, например присосавшееся к душе проклятие.  
      — Да, но со временем ваше тело здесь, и тело того, другого Гарри, там станут привычными, вашими. Думаю, тогда проявит себя и проклятие.  
      — А брачные узы?  
      — Вы брак не заключали, а значит с возвращением вашего тела, узы исчезнут.  
      — И сколько у меня времени?  
      — Месяц, скорее по ощущениям три, может полгода, нужно смотреть, как быстро вы будете обретать своё тело.  
      — Ясно. Тогда есть деловое предложение, я займусь делами Поттеров и Блэков, как я понимаю, мой предшественник был лишь Лордом Поттером, до Лорда Блэка не дотянул?  
      — Верно.  
      — Мне нужен доступ в дом Блэков, чтобы возобновить связь и снова стать Лордом Блэк. Ещё ингредиенты для артефакта, знаю, они не дешёвые, но я возьмусь за любой самый сложный заказ, только не просите варить зелья, в этом я ноль. Этот артефакт мне нужен, чтобы бороться с проклятием, он притупляет его воздействие и перед приступом даёт время оказаться у доктора.  
      — На Кровавое проклятие нельзя воздействовать.  
      — Это не совсем так.  
      Гоблин подобрался и заинтересованно взглянул на этого странного молодого мужчину.  
      — Давайте завтра-послезавтра я вернусь сюда, и мы продолжим нашу плодотворную деятельность, думаю, не нужно дополнительно напоминать, что о моём случае лучше не распространяться? О проклятии не должен знать никто.  
      — Естественно.  
      В сон клонило нещадно, он не спал уже 28 часов кряду, только куда, собственно, ему возвращаться?  
      — Можно узнать адрес дома супруга?  
      — Пригород Лондона, Батвик 34.  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Доверенный проводил его до помещения с каминами, но не успел Гарри дойти до ближайшего камина, как вспыхнуло пламя, и из него вышел Снейп, — ни тебе здрасти, ни до свидания, — схватил растерянного Гарри за руку и шагнул обратно в зелёное пламя. Вышли они в небольшой гостиной, Снейп отшвырнул его от камина и начал отчитывать своим бархатным, шипящим от злости голосом, так как умеет только он.  
      — И где, интересно знать, ты пропадал больше пяти дней? Ты что, решил и связь игнорировать, что, уже забыл все предупреждения, о которых говорил Дамблдор? — подытожил он свою гневную тираду. Замолк, переводя дыхание.  
      Гарри, который всё это время с удовольствием разглядывал мужчину, действительно молчал. Он сразу признал, что мирная жизнь пошла Снейпу на пользу. Да, всё те же волосы, но тёмные, как вороново крыло, до синевы, и никаких жирных сосулек, красивая волна волос, лицо, хм, он помнил его более старшим или, скорее, измождённым, меньше морщинок, гладкая кожа, а глаза, ммм, — утонуть и не выплыть. Правда, всё та же чёрная мантия, но одежда Снейпа его как-то всегда устраивала.  
      — Что ты молчишь?  
      Гарри моргнул. *Мордред, и что он должен говорить? Нет, вообще, как вести себя? * — думал Гарри.  
      — Даже не знаю, ты так на меня налетел. Я просто решил взяться за ум и начать заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями как лорд Поттер и наследник Сириуса. Завозился, забыл о времени.  
      Северус чуть приподнял левую руку. Задрал чуть рукав, показывая браслет на руке, тонкую полоску почти цвета кожи, если не знать, что искать, то и не найдёшь. А Гарри свой и не заметил, когда осматривал себя, не до этого было. Они супруги, ммм, классно звучит, а Снейп всё это время бушевал:  
      — Как об этом можно забыть, тебе, конечно, плевать, что кто-то не может заснуть всю ночь, или этим и решил меня извести, раз отравить не получилось, взорвать тоже? И не надо говорить, что взрыв в лаборатории это не твоих рук дело! Сколько повторять, что ты тоже пострадаешь, — слова Снейпа буквально сочились ядом.  
      *М-да, счастливый брак. Теперь понятно, на кой мальчику-транжире понадобился этот ритуал, но при чём здесь я? * — подумал Гарри. Он взглянул на свою левую руку.  
      *И чего так орать. Нет, связь, конечно, навязчивая, но чтобы не суметь заснуть. Я спал, когда всё тело болело, так как обезболивающие замедляли процесс заживления. Связь по сравнению с той болью — просто пустяковина. Поттер, ты дурак, надо было подумать и о супруге. Супруге, м-м. Что ж я так зациклился на этом слове, видать, от стресса. Хотя классно звучит, а, может, я и не зря здесь, * — и Гарри довольно улыбнулся.  
      — Северус, не ори. Готов выполнить свой супружеский долг прямо сейчас, и мы мирно пойдём спать.  
      Снейп сразу как-то замолк и, даже можно сказать, сник. Вздохнул.  
      — Хорошо, иди в общую спальню, — и быстро вышел.  
      *И это всё? * — недовольно подумал Гарри. Прикрыл глаза и мысленно позвал домовиков этого дома.  
      — Диби слушает, хозяин, — раздался рядом писклявый голос.  
      — Привет, Диби. Проводи меня в мою спальню.  
      Домовик уже взял его за руку.  
      — Нет, ножками, аппарировать не надо, — и они пошли из гостиной, которую Гарри уже окинул оценивающим взглядом, к лестнице.  
  
      Что ж, то, что его предшественник в своей спальне спал редко, было более чем очевидно. Где ж его драклы носили, но не Снейпу же он компанию в общей спальне составлял. Как они вообще уживались с таким отношением, неужели сложно было найти общий язык? Не любовь, так хоть приятное обоим сосуществование. Вот тебе и брак во имя спасения Британии. Интересно, на кой всё-таки он понадобился?  
      Гарри перерыл весь шкаф, быстро, грубо. Шмоток, а по-другому эту кричащую безвкусицу назвать было сложно, было много, а надеть — нечего. Вздохнул и решил пойти в банном халате, гардеробом он займётся позже. Итак, пока в душ сходил, себя в более-менее приличный вид привёл, тело попутно рассмотрел, действительно ни шрамика, даже детских нет, вывел он их, что ли? Подумал и слегка подготовил себя родимого, очищающее, смазал анус, чуть растянул, на большее он не решился, что ж — можно и к мужу отправляться.  
      Рядом с его спальней была смежная комната, как сказал домовик, она и была общей спальней. Гарри вдохнул, открыл дверь и шагнул в неизвестность.  
  
      Комнатка была небольшой, кровать, пару тумбочек, видать, эта комната была действительно сделана лишь для хм, совместного секса.  
      На кровати лежал Снейп, обнажённый, на животе. Гарри подошёл к кровати и не мог не удовлетворить своё любопытство, увидеть профессора без одежды ему как-то во время учёбы не удалось.  
      А он всегда его представлял скорее костлявым, но нет — на костях имелись мышцы, интересно, он до сих пор в чём-то тренируется, типа ЗОТИ, или это наследие его военного прошлого.  
      Гарри присел на край кровати, коснулся спины, кожа совсем не сухая, и пятен пигментных нет, гладкая, аккуратная. *Он что — ванны с маслами принимает? * — невольно мелькнула мысль, а за ней и картинка. Хотел бы он на это посмотреть…  
      Гарри спустил руки ниже к попке профессора, хм, смазан и подготовлен. Снейп снизу. Гарри невольно прервался в своём изучении такого желанного тела. Его стереотипы разбивались вдребезги, один за другим. Он, конечно, представлял в своих мыслях профессора и снизу пару раз, но в основном, как тот берёт его на столе, на полу, даже в туалете.  
      Гарри тряхнул головой отгоняя разгулявшееся воображение, к чему оно, если объект его мечтаний здесь.  
      Он скинул халат и застыл в нерешительности. Вряд ли эти двое — скорее враги, чем хорошие супруги — ласкали друг друга в постели, но как же хочется.  
      — Может, уже поторопишься, я всю ночь не спал, а мне уже через два часа вставать, работу никто не отменял, — вывел Гарри из раздумий злобный голос Снейпа.  
      *Ах, так, * — подумал Гарри, — *и плевать, что эта мышь летучая подумает, кто там вселился в его муженька. Ты у меня забудешь вообще, кто ты есть и как тебя зовут. Что он, зря эротическому массажу учился, когда ещё надеялся, что найдётся тот единственный, кто согласится стать его мужем, не смотря на проклятие? *.  
      Гарри убрал одеяло и начал со ступней, икры и чуть выше коснулся нежной кожи между ног и остановился. Реакции от Снейпа — ноль. Может, он и ненавидит Гарри Поттера, но тело-то должно хоть немного отреагировать. Гарри коснулся рукой его плоти, приласкал, помял.  
      *Хм, расстройство сексуальное? Болезнь? Чушь. Он зельевар, он волшебник, а значит… Нет, ну почему ему всегда так везёт как… как Гарри, мать его, Поттеру, * — зло думал мужчина, отодвигаясь.  
      — Северус, иди и прими антидот против той гадости, которой ты наглотался, пока меня не было. Я не собираюсь спать с бревном по имени Снейп. А уж потом возвращайся, и мы продолжим. А я пока посплю.  
      Гарри лёг на другой край кровати, всё-таки лицом к Снейпу — поворачиваться спиной к нему он не решился. Накрылся одеялом и закрыл глаза. Гарри буквально чувствовал, как его буравят взглядом, а затем последовало и проникновение в разум. Гарри открыл глаза.  
      — Не советую, защиты у меня нет, что толку делать щит, который и ребёнок пройдёт, но один сюрприз в своей голове я создавать научился. При проникновении извне будет атака сырой грубой магией, моей магией, мне ничего, а вот взломщику будет ой как не сладко.  
  
      Северус, который вот уже минут пятнадцать, не знал, что же ему думать. Его злобный жёсткий мальчик вёл себя странно, это ещё мягко сказано, а тут ещё и в его разуме, действительно беззащитном, заметил нечто враждебное и опасное. Он не зря рисковал столько лет, и чутьё у него на опасности работало. Так почему оно не сработало раньше, от этого мужчины он опасности не чувствовал. Но всё-таки…  
      —  _Свяжи_ , — и верёвка опутали мужчину, — кто ты?  
      Гарри не стал вырываться или беситься, а лишь хмыкнул:  
      — Гарри Поттер. На чём поклясться? — с некоторой издёвкой проговорил тот. — Хотя можно и так…  
      И к изумлению Снейпа Поттер произнёс клятву достаточно древнюю и сложную, чтобы даже Снейп вспомнил о ней не сразу. Тот чуть приподнял одну бровь.  
      — Твоё тело, допустим, и есть тело Гарри Поттера, но разум? Ты не мой муж.  
      — А как же брачный браслет?  
      Северус лихорадочно, стараясь не обращать внимания на навязчивую связь, соображал.  
      *Действительно, магию в этом смысле не обманешь, * — подумал Снейп, — *значит, он действительно Гарри Поттер, но тот ли… Вот же ехидная сволочь, * — возникла мысль, когда Гарри чуть поведя плечами скинул верёвки как пыль с плеч.  
      — Ты не мой муж, но в тоже время ты Гарри Поттер. Откуда ты?  
      — М-да, ум двойного шпиона не пропьёшь, — снова улыбнулся Гарри, — быстро соображаешь.  
      Гарри вздохнул, что уж там — жаркий секс обломился, можно и поговорить:  
      — Твой муженёк провёл какой-то ритуал, не удивлюсь, если он с ним не один день возился, ты вроде что-то про пять дней говорил. В итоге, мы поменялись местами. Он теперь в моём мире наверно уже транжирит мои кровно заработанные, а я лежу в этой кровати и, не смотря на брачную связь, не заработал даже на поцелуй.  
      — Поклянись, что сказанное правда.  
      Гарри фыркнул и дал клятву.  
      — Ну, а теперь раз ты не хочешь выпить антидот, я пошёл спать, — и он снова положил голову на подушку.  
      — Какой спать, а связь, — зло проговорил Снейп.  
      Ему надо взять соответствующую литературу, почитать, поговорить с гоблинами, парень, видать, именно для этого был у них, подумать, но связь, которая уже вибрировала и натянулась так, что кружилась голова, не давала нормально мыслить.  
      — Я не спал больше суток, я же не знал, что меня Мордред знает куда выкинет и придётся битую ночь разбираться с гоблинами, чтобы понять куда я попал, — уже явно сонно проговорил Гарри.  
      Снейп сорвался и вышел в соседнюю спальню. Но Гарри этого уже не слышал, его организм привык спать, где угодно и в каких угодно местах, война научила.  
  
      Гарри проснулся от того, что его трясли за плечо.  
      — Что ещё? — проговорил он сонным голосом.  
      — Ты действительно спишь? — недоумённый голос.  
      Гарри открыл глаза, значит не сон и не галлюцинация. И он улыбнулся.  
      — Я же сказал, что давно не спал.  
      — Я выпил антидот, может, уже подтвердим брак?  
      — Я всегда «За», — и Гарри довольно мурлыкнул и потянулся к губам мужа.  
      Сначала поцеловал, обвёл языком одну губу, попробовав. Его руки уже изучали тело Снейпа, плечи, ключицы, соски, бока, живот, чуть массируя, он искал чувствительные точки.  
      — Мордред, — выругался Снейп и ответил на его поцелуй, проникая в его рот. Повалил мальчишку, подминая под себя. Его руки были везде, оглаживали, такое желанное тело. А он уже наивно полагал, что за прошедшие шесть лет замужества избавился от своей одержимости этим мальчишкой. Разум снесло скорее связью, которая туманила его последние остатки. Снейп немного пришёл в себя, только когда его пальцы проникли в явно подготовленный анус. Когда он успел перевернуть Гарри на живот и раздвинуть его ноги — он не помнил. Хотел уже отодвинутся и прийти в себя, когда этот искуситель оглянулся, вильнул своей аппетитной задницей и проговорил с придыханием:  
      — Ну давай же, — это недоразумение издало какой-то мурлыкающий стон.  
      Северус взглянул в его глаза и пропал. Он, уже ничего не соображая, просто вошёл в это податливое тело до конца и услышал: «Да». Дальше сознание отключилось, им правили инстинкты и эта Мордредова связь. Движения были рваными, он время от времени менял темп, вырывая новые стоны из мальчишки. Оргазм накрыл такой сильной волной, которую Северусу до сих пор чувствовать не приходилось, едва не лишая обоих любовников сознания.  
  
      — Это даже лучше, чем я представлял, — услышал Снейп довольный голос рядом, когда разум наконец соизволил вернуться. Шпион, быстро оценил ситуацию, после секса всегда можно выведать то, о чём в другой ситуации не скажут ни за что и он задал вопрос:  
      — И часто ты меня представлял в такой недвусмысленной роли?  
      — О, ты даже не представляешь, как часто и в каких ролях, — в ответ хихикнули. — Весь шестой курс, уроки ЗОТИ для меня были как тренировка на выдержку. Жуть. И всё равно это время я не променял бы ни на что.  
      — А я тут при чём?  
      — Ты вёл ЗОТИ, и у нас были дуэли, наверно, хотел сам лично подготовить меня к убийству Лорда, — Гарри снова хохотнул, так хорошо ему уже давно не было и плевать, что между ног саднит, — Миона как-то сказала, что детям до шестнадцати на это смотреть нельзя, не доросли ещё. Эти заклинания, движения, язык ещё наш острый, прям эротика какая-то, а раз её проняло… В половине случаев с ЗОТИ я сбегал сразу в туалет, в других случаях терпел до вечера, а потом отрывался. Руку стёр до мозолей. Один раз, когда тебе вздумалось мне лично показать одно движение, заклинания я, правда, тогда вообще не запомнил, но то, как твоё тело касалось меня со спины, одна твоя рука сжимала мою кисть с палочкой, другая пыталась поставить корпус как надо. Сам не знаю, как я тогда не застонал при всех и не кончил, — говоря это Гарри поднялся, пододвинулся к мужчине, плотоядно оглядев.  
      — А девушку найти было не судьба? — хмыкнул Снейп.  
      — Я понял, что девушки это не моё ещё в конце пятого курса, — отмахнулся Гарри.  
      — Ну если так гормоны подскакивали рядом с, — Снейп чуть запнулся, — со мной, то что же воплощения не было?  
      — А дальше была война, — равнодушный ответ, как о погоде.  
      — А потом? — Северус не отступал.  
      — А потом ты умер, — проговорил Гарри уже в самые губы своего мужа.  
      *Естественно, если Гарри и отправился в мир, то в тот, в котором меня нет, * — подумал Снейп, эта мысль больно отдалась где-то и отвлекла всего на секунду, но этого хватило этому драклову паршивцу, чтобы завалить его на кровать и поцеловать. Он попытался вырваться, но эластичные ленты, взявшиеся из ниоткуда, палочка паршивца так и лежала на тумбочке, оплели его руки и ноги.  
      — Извини, но не стоило меня спрашивать о шестом курсе, — и Гарри решил воплотить свою давнюю мечту, изучить такое желанное тело и пусть утром, хотя уже утро, ладно, потом он его за это убьёт. Снейп явно сначала просто пытался вырваться, так как не ругался, но потом…  
      — Гарри, освободи меня или сильно пожалеешь, — он не кричал, он говорил тихо, но с такой угрозой, что по спине самого виновника данной угрозы пробежала стая, и не маленькая, мурашек, а член, и так истекающий от желания, заныл от отсутствия внимания. Но связь теперь не туманила разум, и Гарри решил не торопиться в своём исследовании такого желанного тела.  
      — Гарри, я что ска…  
      Именно в этот момент Гарри добрался до члена своего мужа и взял его в рот. Он с интересом посасывал его, изучая, то выпуская изо рта и принимаясь его целовать, то снова беря целиком, при этом неотрывно наблюдая за выражением лица Северуса. Он раздвинул его ноги и устроился поудобней между ними, аккуратно поглаживая и лаская нежную кожу между ног, подбираясь к заветной звёздочки. Что зря, что ли, муж старался, растягивая и смазывая.  
      Снейпа вело, и сильно, и его телу явно было наплевать на то, что его связали, и имеют против его воли уже тремя пальцами, при этом умело поглаживая заветный бугорок и посасывая его член. То, что на картину этого посасывания он зря поглядел, понял он слишком поздно, так как эта зеленоглазая бестия с растрёпанной шевелюрой, раскрасневшимися губами и его членом во рту выглядела крышесносно. Снейп впервые на своём веку плюнул на всё и отдался удовольствию.  
      Когда Гарри понял, что добился своего и муженёк сдался, он был уже на грани, чтобы кончить, даже не дойдя до желанного завершения, но так как он не знал, а будет ли повторение, решил держаться до конца и усилием воли придержал свои желания, деактивировал призрачные ленты и вошёл медленно и аккуратно, стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение.       Чуть приостановился, затем стал двигаться, понимая, что надолго его выдержки не хватит, ускорил движения, стал двигаться резче, и уже через некоторое время Снейп кончил, сжав его в себе сильнее и утянув за собой. Гарри не стал сопротивляться и отдался на волю оргазма, снова чуть ли не теряя сознание от ощущений.  
  
      Северус открыл глаза, чуть потянулся, мышцы отдались ноющей болью, и он всё вспомнил. Опустил взгляд на его лохматое наказание, которое спало уткнувшись ему в бок, обняв и даже по-хозяйски закинув на него одну ногу.  
      *И что это было? Он ведь не мой Гарри, а я сорвался как мальчишка. Связь… Бред! Северус, не обманывай хоть сам себя, связь вела лишь первый раз, а в этой спальне была настоящая эстафета с передачей прав и изменением поз. Сколько я, а сколько меня? * — Снейп прикинул и честно признал, что не помнит. У них обоих явно снесло крышу и было от чего, такого наслаждения от секса он не испытывал никогда.  
      Тут он подскочил — сколько сейчас времени? Часы показывали шесть часов вечера. Здорово, впервые он не явился в собственную лабораторию, не то что вовремя, а вообще не явился.  
      И рухнул снова на подушку. Посмотрел на этого всклокоченного монстра, который мирно посапывал рядом, даже не соизволив отреагировать на его метания.  
      Северус полежал, успокоился и признал, что зря он тут разводит истерику: события прошедшего утра ему понравились, не поспоришь, связь успокоилась, возвращая способность нормально мыслить и оценивать ситуацию. Нужно привести себя в порядок и выпытать у своего муженька все подробности, а потом решать.  
  
      Гарри проснулся от того, что рядом никого не было. Странно, ведь он почти всегда спал один. И уже и не помнил, когда с кем-то был так долго рядом. Открыл глаза, потянулся, тело отдалось приятной болью.  
      *Вот это была ночка, вернее утро. Хотя бы ради этого стоило сюда попасть, * — думал Гарри, — *и плевать, что будет дальше*.  
      Он встал и направился в свою комнату, подумывая вызвать домовика и полечить свою пятую точку, заодно припоминая, что одеть ему как-то нечего, ну да ладно — наколдуем.  
  
      Северус приказал приготовить скорее уже ужин, принял душ, привёл себя в порядок и вернулся в общую спальню. Его наказания там не оказалось.  
      — Диби, — позвал он.  
      — Диби слушает, хозяин, — появился домовой.  
      — Где мой муж?  
      — Бегает вокруг дома.  
      — Чего?  
      Домовик показал на окно. Снейп выглянул и увидел Гарри, который уже не бегал, скорее, судя по движениям, разминал мышцы рук и ног, закончил и вернулся в дом.  
      Снейп его встретил:  
      — Что это было?  
      — Привет, муж мой, — и это недоразумение подошло и поцеловало его в губы, далеко не невинным поцелуем.       Северус сдержался и не ответил.  
      — Бука ты злобная, Северус, — на его реакцию высказался Гарри. — Хотел размяться. Спать днём я как-то не привык, поэтому душ проснуться не дал, а пробежка и несколько упражнений на воздухе вполне.  
      — Ужин, я думаю, готов.  
      — Очень кстати, — и Гарри улыбнулся шире, улыбка лёгкая и живая не сползала с его лица.  
      — Слушай, у твоего мальчика не было нормальной одежды? А то такой кричаще-распутный фасон, шлюхой себя чувствуешь в таких шмотках, — проговорил Гарри, уже садясь за стол.  
      Снейп посмотрел на его рубашку с длинными рукавами голубого цвета и синие джинсы простого покроя.  
      — Трансфигурировал, — ответил на его взгляд Гарри.  
      — Я давно уже не интересовался его гардеробом.  
      — Слушай, Северус, это, конечно, не моё дело, но ты ведь умный и строгий мужчина, так почему не взял шефство над мужем. Тот транжирит деньги — ты не реагируешь, тот, я более чем уверен, попадал не в одну грязную передрягу — ты не вправляешь ему мозги, он даже пытается тебя убить — ты лишь ругаешься и шипишь. Почему не воспитывал?  
      — В том, что он так себя вёл, была и моя вина.  
      — Хм, из-за того, что он пожертвовал собой ради мира? Ничего же страшного не произошло, свобода передвижений есть, можно заняться любимым делом, стоит только его найти. Или он так зациклился на том, чтобы избавиться от тебя, что ни о чём другом и не думал?  
      — В первую нашу брачную ночь, я его изнасиловал.  
      — О, он не получил удовольствия, не кончил, а была лишь боль?  
      — Не совсем так, я же понимал, что не нравлюсь ему, и напоил его афродизиаком.  
      — Тогда не понимаю.  
      — Но это всё равно было насилие, он не хотел этого. Ему было всего пятнадцать.  
      — Почти шестнадцать, и, как я понимаю, связь вела. Поговорили бы друг с другом, придумали бы обоюдовыгодные условия брака. Или всё до чего вы договорились, это то, что в дальнейшем ты снизу и не прикасаешься к нему? — Гарри лукаво посмотрел на Снейпа, теперь поведение муженька становилось ясным, но было странно, что он или, вернее, Гарри Поттер этого мира так и не повзрослел за шесть лет, пора уже оставить прошлое в прошлом и жить настоящим.  
      — Тебе легко говорить.  
      — Да, я совершенно не понимаю ваших проблем, но я никогда не общался с вашим Гарри и славно, страдать шесть лет из-за такой фигни.  
      — Что бы ты понимал…  
      — Ну как человек, которого действительно изнасиловали в семнадцать, правда, я не понимаю, с чего бы стоило так психовать.  
      Снейп удивлённо воззрился на собеседника. Тот признался в том, что его изнасиловали, таким обыденным тоном, как будто сказал, что его поцарапал книзл. Некоторый шок вывел его из странного состояния.  
      Он резко взмахнул палочкой и проговорил:  
      —  _Отмени_ , — воздух рядом с ним чуть затрещал, сверкнул, — что это было?  
      Гарри, который мирно ел, поднял взгляд от тарелки.  
      — Упс, заметил таки. Это чары откровенности, уж очень хотел узнать всё о вас с мужем, но ты заметил их слишком рано.  
      — Я о таких не знаю.  
      — Я сам узнал о них лишь три года назад, вычитал из очень темномагической книги.  
      — И то, что ты сказал о изнасиловании, было лишь поводом меня разговорить больше?  
      — Нет, не думал просто, что ты так будешь заострять внимание на этом. Я же сказал, что была война и то, что Пожиратели, которые меня поймали, вместо того, чтобы сразу убить, изнасиловали меня, спасло мне жизнь. Они не думали, что после всего, что произошло, я буду в состоянии встать и бежать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы логично думать и колдовать. Я выбрался и остался в живых, остальное мелочи, Северус.  
      Снейп снова принялся за еду, мальчик, нет — мужчина, что сидел напротив него, он действительно не знал, что от него ждать.  
      — Что ты собираешься сегодня делать?  
      — Смотаюсь к гоблинам. Затем, если позволят, дом-то опечатан, на Гриммо 12, надо принять лордство. Устроиться на работу, раз уж все деньги растранжирены, и восстанавливать Поттер-хаус, да и Блэк-хаус в порядок надо приводить.  
      — Даже так.  
      — Даже так, — передразнил Гарри, — тебе придётся начать воспринимать меня, как другого Гарри Поттера. Кстати, я хоть с кем-то нормально общаюсь?  
      — С Роном Уизли и своими любовницами.  
      — Вот от второго меня Мерлин упаси, у меня муж есть, — ехидно проговорил Гарри, — а Рон женился? Дети есть?  
      — Да, у него есть жена Лаванда и двое детей, работает в аврорате.  
      Гарри не ответил, и Снейп взглянул на собеседника. Тот сидел в задумчивости с грустной улыбкой на губах.  
*Что ж, они хорошо подходили друг другу ещё во время обучения, * — думал Гарри.  
      — А в твоём мире какова судьба Уизли?  
      Гарри скривился:  
      — Северус, я, конечно, пока на сто процентов не уверен, но сомневаюсь, что такие ритуалы срабатывают часто, а ещё больше, что его можно будет провести снова с тем же результатом, так что готовься к тому, что теперь это мой мир. А что касается Рона, он пережил войну, но умер от проклятия.  
      — А Миона, как у неё дела? — спросил Гарри, когда заметил, что молчание затянулось.  
      — Грейнджер? После того, как она вышла замуж за Малфоя-младшего, вы сильно повздорили, Гарри на неё чуть ли не с кулаками полез.  
      — Она его сильно избила? — со странной, не понятной Снейпу, улыбкой спросил Гарри.  
      — Его избил Драко, а Гермиона была напугана.  
      — Оу, даже так. Надо бы позже, когда немного с делами разберусь, навестить Малфоев.  
      — Я с тобой.  
      — Тоже к Малфоям?  
      — Тоже в банк. Сам же говорил, что мужу надо мозги вправлять.  
      — Хм, хорошо, муженёк.


	2. Chapter 2

      Из банка они оба вернулись к полуночи. Гарри клял себя за то, что согласился на присутствие Северуса, какое там Гриммо, 12 и лордство, они даже из банка не вышли.  
      Сначала его муженёк вытрясал у гоблинов все сведения о ритуале. Пока те не признали, что остаётся только развести руками. Ритуал этот знал каждый второй волшебник Британии, и каждый четвёртый хоть раз да его проводил. Ритуал прошения к магии. Но так как магия не девочка на побегушках, все уже давно привыкли, что ритуал этот пустышка, провести можно, а откликнется ли магия совсем не факт. Но, либо Гарри Поттер как всегда выделился, в этом мире он тоже был знаменитостью, только от такой славы нынешний Гарри с удовольствием отказался бы, бабник и скандалист со стажем, либо саму магию что-то заинтересовало именно в этом ритуале. Про себя Гарри сделал пометочку, что надо бы провести этот ритуал и поговорить с магией самому.        
      Затем разговор зашёл совсем не туда. Когда Снейп узнал о том, что брачные узы их недолговечны, Гарри порадовался, что взглядом даже в магическом мире убить нельзя. На все негодования, только развёл руками, с невинной фразой: «Забыл, мол».  
Гоблины ещё раз подтвердили свой профессионализм и ни словом не обмолвились о проклятии перед Снейпом, шепнули лишь Гарри, что смогут достать всё необходимое для артефакта.  
  
      Гарри подошёл к Северусу, как только они вышли из камина и, заглянув в глаза, промурлыкал:  
      — Может продолжим начатое сегодня днём?  
      — Гарри, никакого продолжения, вообще ничего больше. Мы ведь по сути посторонние люди.  
      — Ой, как будто с прежним Гарри вы были родными людьми.  
      — Мы с ним практически не общались, а ты недвусмысленно снова тянешь меня в постель.  
      — Неужели тебе не хочется продолжения?  
      — Нет, — рявкнул, как припечатал, Снейп и вылетел из гостиной в лучших традициях ужаса подземелий Хогвартса, толко мантия красиво взметнулась.  
      *Хм, сбежал. Ладно, наверно, ему действительно стоит прийти в себя, не каждый день твоего мужа подменяет сама магия. Да и мне нужно продумать план действий. Всё-таки так просто отступиться не по мне. У меня не так много времени, а значит надо воспользоваться отведённой передышкой по полной*, — думал Гарри, поднимаясь в свою комнату, и уже засыпая, с опозданием подумал, что он опять забыл о том, что ему нечего надеть.  
  
      Северус ещё часа два не мог заснуть, обдумывая произошедшее. То, что ещё несколько месяцев, и брачные узы рассыпятся как пыль, было хорошей новостью. Ещё четыре года назад он осознал, что так жить нельзя - что бы он ни сделал и что бы ни сказал - всё вызывало отрицание в его муже, а то, что нормально расстаться было невозможным, ещё больше усугубляло ситуацию. С мыслью, что в этот раз всё случилось к лучшему, он уснул.  
  
      — И что это значит? — был немного растерянный вопрос, когда Северус зашёл на кухню.  
      Гарри стоял у плиты в шортах, рубашке и в миленьком фартучке, и где только взял?  
      — Доброе утро, Северус, садись, будем завтракать.  
      — Доброе, а домовики заболели?  
      — Я люблю иногда, как правило по утрам, готовить. Сегодня оладушки с мёдом. Чай, кофе?  
      — Кофе, — Северус ответил машинально.  
      — Ешь, не бойся - не отравлено, мне тебя убивать ни к чему, — Гарри сел напротив. — А то ты вчера столько сил на меня потратил, — и Гарри облизнул верхнюю губу, а затем и пальцы, которые как нарочно оказались запачканы мёдом.  
      *Мордредова бестия,* — всё-таки продолжая наблюдать за мужчиной и его действиями, подумал Снейп.  
      — Хм, очень вкусно и не подумаешь, что это готовил тот, кто в зельях ноль. Или ты и в этом отличаешься от прежнего Гарри?  
      — Нет, в зельях я действительно ноль, и не жалею, как-то не тянет меня к ним, — и Гарри улыбнулся.  
      — Тебе не надоедает всё время улыбаться?  
      — Северус, я давно понял, что людям надо улыбаться чаще - и друзьям приятно, и врагам пакость.  
      Снейп лишь покачал головой, его собственная улыбка скорее вызывает дрожь в коленках у оппонентов. Он поднялся из-за стола, вчера он пропустил день и надо было навёрстывать, его помощники не новички, но он всё-таки глава лаборатории.  
      — Уже уходишь?  
      — Я между прочим по вине кое-кого пропустил вчера целый день, — и он направился в гостиную к камину.  
      — Как будто тебе не понравилось, — донеслось ему в след ехидное.  


***

  
  
      Следующие две недели Гарри оставил Северуса, можно сказать, в покое, так, чтобы тот попривык и расслабился. Единственное, от чего он не отказывался, так это от готовки завтрака. Тут, конечно, пришлось повоевать с домовиками, но он отступать не привык. А Северус как раз утром был особенно покладист и сдержан, пока не проснулся. Гарри в качестве бонуса загрузил домовика заданием заменить в доме всё красное и бордовое на другие цвета, взяв с домовика обет о неразглашении, причём попросил делать это постепенно. С недавних пор Гарри снова ненавидел этот цвет, цвет его беспомощности. Странно, но домовик и послушал, и обет дал, удивительный всё-таки венчальный обряд, такая сила, вроде и чужие люди друг другу, а в тоже время обвенчанные.  
      Гарри же все две недели пропадал у гоблинов, лаборатории здесь у него не было, но гоблины как только смекнули, что к ним попал не новичок, подсуетились. Гарри сразу же, как только попал в Блэк-хаус, отправился к родовому камню и капнул на него своей крови, а потом выпустил магию и только после этого надел родовой перстень, он его принял сразу, так же как и дом, встряхнувшись как разбуженный книзл.  
      Вечерами Гарри старался не навязчиво, но быть рядом с Северусом. Как оказалось, несмотря на свою занятость, тот любил перед сном около часа посидеть в библиотеке, почитать. Гарри через пару дней в это же время стал располагаться в той же библиотеке, в то же время, но чуть в отдалении. Книги здесь были интересные и разносторонние, так что было что почитать по интересующим его темам.  
      Рон появлялся несколько раз, но застал его только через неделю, была суббота.  
  
       **18 июня 2002 года, суббота.**  
      Гарри с довольным видом доставал из духового шкафа домашние бутерброды, кофе Снейпу, чай себе. Он заметил, что видеть такого домашнего Снейпа с утра ему очень нравится, пока ещё он не до конца проснулся, и голос ещё не наполнился привычным сарказмом, а поведение не стало вновь запредельно подозрительным. Странно, но у Гарри сложилось впечатление, что тот воспринимает его скорее как магловскую бомбу со сломанным детонатором. Сравнение было интересным и не лишённым правильности, но сколько уже можно бросать извечно подозрительные взгляды?  
      Сработал камин. Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на мужа, тот лишь пожал плечами. Ну, раз он спокоен... Через минуту домовик проводил на кухню Рона Уизли. Парень зашёл на кухню и застыл, Гарри воспользовался странной растерянностью друга и рассмотрел его. М-да, он выглядел совсем по-другому, или нет, выглядел он, как Рон на пятом курсе, только выше и плечи шире. Похоже, ему придётся всех представлять как пятикурсников, но чуть повзрослевших, тогда и удивляться не придётся.  
      — Привет, Рон, дружище, что застыл? Присаживайся, есть бутерброды ещё тёплые, чай, кофе.  
      Рон отмер, сухо и как-то по деловому поздоровался со Снейпом, который уже допил кофе и встал из-за стола. Ему что суббота, что среда - одинаково мчится в лабораторию.  
      Уизли проводил профессора взглядом и рванул к Гарри.  
      — Гарри, это что новый план по устранению урода Снейпа? — заговорщицки зашептал Рон.  
      Гарри сел за стол и пригласил Рона:  
      — О чём ты?  
      — Да ладно мы же друзья, ты сначала пропал, затем притих, Мелинда уже достала, где же Гарри, да где же Гарри, а она кстати твоя любовница, не моя. Что поднадоели блондиночки, дружище?  
      Гарри незаметно под столом проделал любимые пассы палочкой, чары откровенности Рон вряд ли заметит, в отличие от Снейпа. Разговор будет интересным.  
  
      Выпроводив успокоенного Рона, который хоть и не поверил в искреннее желание друга исправиться и взяться за ум, но обещал поддержать во всём, Гарри не отправился в Гринготтс, а пошёл в библиотеку. Информации было много. Он чётко определил для себя места, куда ему точно захаживать нельзя, так как там можно встретить бывших пассий Гарри, а их количество впечатляло. И он почему-то был более чем уверен в том, что именно Рон не только спасал не раз и прикрывал своего непутёвого друга наравне со Снейпом, но и предупреждал Северуса о грозящей ему опасности если не всегда, то время от времени точно. Рон, который спасает Снейпа - с ума сойти, а ведь он уже думал, что его не удивить.  
  
       **24 июня 2002 года, пятница.**  
      Гарри плодотворно провёл две недели, заказов на артефакты хватало, проклятие не давало о себе знать, но и ждать больше он не хотел, пора было подбираться к Снейпу. Спать в одиночестве ему всё больше не нравилось.  
      Северус уже ушёл к себе в комнату, и Гарри, чуть обождав, прокрался к его спальне, рисковать и открывать дверь, загодя не усыпив мужа, он не решился, поэтому повернул ручку двери только после того как произнёс: « _Усни_ ». Ещё обождал и попытался открыть дверь, та была заперта. Не тратя время на заклинания, достал набор магических отмычек и активировал их. Этот воровской инструмент подпрыгнул в воздухе и принялся орудовать в замке, пока тот не сдался. Гарри сдержал победный возглас, закрыв рот рукой, и вошёл внутрь. Мягко и бесшумно прокрался к кровати, проскользнул под одеяло и прижался к спящему Снейпу, обняв со спины. Вдохнул такой приятный запах, прижался обнажённым телом (Гарри решил особо не заморачиваться насчёт одежды, боксеры вполне сошли) и почти сразу же заснул.  
      Разбудил его к немалому сожалению не ласковый поцелуй, а злобное шипение Снейпа, приличными словами в котором были только предлоги. Гарри открыл глаза, удивляясь, что проспал пробуждение Снейпа, он всегда легко вставал с утра, видать, очень уж хорошо пригрелся. Но солнце ещё не взошло. В утреннем полумраке он взглянул на Северуса, который, к его сожалению, отодвинулся.  
      — Не шуми ты так, Северус. Всегда приятно отдыхать в обнимку с любимым, а если ещё и сексом по утру заняться, так вообще весь день будешь бодрым и деятельным.  
      Гарри попытался придвинуться к мужчине, но тот отскочил как ошпаренный. Гарри вздохнул.  
      — Пошёл вон! — вот тебе и доброе утреннее приветствие от мужа.  
      — Ладно не кричи, уже ушёл, — с этими словами мужчина, который всё-таки решил не играть лишний раз с огнём, уж больно злым был Снейп, поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты.  
      Спать в одной постели с Северусом ему понравилось.  
  
       **25 июня 2002 года, суббота.**  
      *И с чего он так взъелся на меня из-за такого пустяка? * — думал Гарри, бесшумно пробираясь к спальне Северуса. Сегодня он и слова Гарри не сказал, если не брать в расчёт ночных криков.  
      Снова наложил на все прилегающие помещения сонные чары и коснулся ручки двери. Но сразу ощутил защитный купол. Невольно хмыкнул про себя, оценив качество плетений, так вот почему Северус раньше ушёл спать. Щит он ломать не собирался, лишь проделал аккуратную дыру в нём и пробрался в заветную комнату, дверь, как ни странно, заперта не была. Снова - как вчера - бесшумно прокрался к мужу и нырнул под одеяло. Обнял такое любимое тело, уткнулся носом в шею и сразу заснул.  
      Гарри проснулся от того, что его безжалостно выкинули из кровати. Сработали давно выработанные рефлексы, и он не ударился о стену, аккуратно слевитировав. Посмотрел на Снейпа. Опять злой.  
      — Северус, ну что ты как не родной.  
      — А я и не родной, — прозвучал злой ответ, — что из сказанного вчера ты не понял?  
      — Я особо не прислушивался, — беспечным тоном проговорил Гарри и попытался сесть на кровать.  
      — Вон из моей спальни!  
      Гарри вздохнул - ну и упёртый же ему муж попался! Но гриффиндорцы так просто не сдаются, думал примерно в таком ключе Поттер-Снейп, возвращаясь в свою спальню.  
  
       **5 июля 2002 года, вторник.**  
      Гарри, что бы уж наверняка, наложил заклинание усыпления на несколько комнат сразу. Подобрался к знакомому до зубовного скрежета щиту, который покрывал спальню Северуса.  
      *Нет, я конечно понимал, что муженёк у меня упёртый, но почему, объясните мне, почему нельзя несколько оставшихся месяцев провести с мужем, секс ещё никому не вредил, ему ведь понравилось*, — думал Гарри, создавая дыру в щите. Он хотел уже открыть дверь, как его насторожило новое плетение. Он хмыкнул про себя. Все предыдущие вечера прошли под лозунгом «проберись к мужу родимому, сквозь препятствия непроходимые, да ещё и бесшумно, чтобы не потревожить и будет тебе приз в виде человека родного в объятиях». Снейп вначале весь день потом дулся, но затем Гарри стал с недоумением замечать, что муж включился в их негласное соревнование и ведь каждый вечер сюрприз. Распутывать все эти хитросплетения было увлекательно. И сейчас, зайдя всё-таки в спальню к Снейпу, он увидел сигнальные чары - чтобы пройти к кровати, их нужно было нейтрализовать, но так, чтобы при этом не задеть сонное заклинание.  
      *Прям как будто к ячейке в Гринготсе пробираюсь, не хватает только дракона*, — промелькнула ехидная мысль, — *но я и не такое проходил*.  
      Гарри продолжал справляться с сигнальными чарами, пока не очистил всё пространство, проверил всё ещё раз и наконец добрался до своего золота, уткнулся к плечо мужа и заснул.  
  
       **6 июля 2002 года, среда.**  
      Северус открыл глаза и повернулся в объятиях его личного наказания. Посмотрел на спящего мужчину.  
      *На кой, спрашивается, я ему сдался? * — эта мысль уже несколько дней терзала Снейпа. Он знал, что гриффиндорцы упрямые, нет, не так - упёртые создания, но чтобы настолько? Хотя если в начале непонимание, что он задумал, и подозрения доставляли неудобства, в итоге он злился, ругался и чуть ли не бросался проклятиями, то потом их странное состязание даже понравилось. Стоит ли говорить, что ощущать рядом с собой такое тёплое и молодое тело было приятно. Но он всё равно этого не хотел, он не хотел этого сближения, так как он его боялся. Он боялся, что может влюбиться, привязаться, и в итоге их просто игра в счастливый брак закончится очередным разочарованием. Ведь по-другому со Снейпом и произойти не могло.  
      Он провёл рукой по щеке Гарри, который выглядел до невозможного мило, лёжа в его объятиях. Странное и непонятное доверие.  
      Гарри открыл глаза. Снейп вздохнул.  
      — И сколько это будет продолжаться?  
      Гарри удивил спокойный тон вопроса, неужели он своего добился, и Снейп сдаётся? Он легко улыбнулся.  
      — Северус, мне нравится быть рядом с тобой, ощущать тепло твоего тела, твой неповторимый запах, касаться тебя.  
      *Это так непривычно и приятно и мне хочется вобрать все эти впечатления, ощущения, пока ещё можно, пока я могу находиться с тобой, пока я не один*, — но эти слова Гарри проговорил про себя.  
      — Давай насладимся друг другом хотя бы сейчас, — продолжил Гарри совершенно взрослым и серьёзным тоном.  
      — Мне надоело создавать защитные заклинания и, признаюсь, у меня закончились идеи. Спать же вне собственного дома глупо. Остаётся сдаться одному упёртому гриффиндорцу.  
      Гарри улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Северуса.  
      — Я согласился, что бы ты спал в моей кровати, но не на большее.  
      — Северус...  
      — Выгоню.  
      Гарри уже сделал вид, что отодвигается, но вместо этого резко рванулся к Снейпу и украл у него поцелуй, и, прежде чем в него полетит отталкивающее заклинание, отпрянул и пошёл в свою спальню, напевая довольно незатейливый мотивчик. Пора уже было вставать.  
  
       **8 июля 2002 года, вечер пятницы.**  
      — Северус, что ты думаешь о нашей обязательной ночи любви?  
      Его муж оторвался от книги, которую читал тут же в библиотеке. Он уже смирился, что брак придётся подтвердить, а значит от этой бестии не отвертишься.  
      — Тебе мало спальни?  
      — Конечно. Хочу живописные пейзажи, морской пляж, романтический ужин, можно без свечей, и широченную кровать с тобою рядом.  
      Снейп приподнял одну бровь и хмыкнул:  
      — Можешь хотеть дальше, — поднялся с дивана и пошёл в спальню.  
      — Северус, — жалостливое в след.  
      — Ещё раз заикнёшься об этом и будешь спать на крыльце.  
  
       **9 июля 2002 года, утро субботы.**  
      Гарри ещё раз проверил вещи, которые собрали домовики, и прошёл в спальню к мужу, тот ещё спал. Присел на край кровати чуть приобнял и аппарировал.  
      Такой подлянки Северус от этого паршивца не ждал, хотя чего-то подобного опасался. Проснулся он уже в незнакомой спальне. Комнатка была небольшой, поэтому большую часть комнаты занимала кровать. Окно было приоткрыто, слышалось пение птиц в абсолютной тишине загорода.  
      — С добрым утром, родной, — и не дав вставить слово Гарри продолжил, — твоим в лаборатории я сообщил, что ты будешь самое раннее в понедельник. У тебя заслуженные выходные с молодым мужем.  
      Снейп невольно зажмурился, представив, что напридумали его коллеги.  
      — Я не давал согласия, — Северус зло оттолкнул Гарри. Утром он всегда был более заторможен и инертен. Нужно было сразу аппарировать назад домой, но хотелось для начала хотя бы выпить кофе и проснуться.  
      — Я не только хотел устроить спокойные немного романтичные выходные в спокойном месте, где нас не потревожат, но так же познакомить тебя с одним человеком.  
      Снейп уже поднялся, вышел из спальни, напротив их комнаты была скромная ванная комната, привёл себя в порядок и оделся. Гарри не дал Снейпу зайти на кухню, а потянул его по коридору к двери мимо комнаты с камином к двери на выход.  
      — Пойдём, здесь недалеко, так и позавтракаем. Уверяю тебя, такого кофе ты ещё не пробовал, — уговаривал его Гарри и тянул от их одноэтажного домика, через лесок и вверх по небольшому холму к другому небольшому одноэтажному тоже деревянному домику. Дверь им открыл сухонький старичок. Пахло травами и кофе.  
      Гарри поздоровался со старичком, который их впустив, направился на кухню и продолжил колдовать у плиты, по-другому Снейп то, что тот делал назвать не мог. Его сухонькие руки летали над плитой, действуя точно и быстро. Он сразу узнал своего коллегу.  
      — Здравствуйте,…  
      — Грэнд или дедушка, меня многие просто так и зовут.  
      — Мистер Грэнд, — старичок как-то странно посмотрел на Гарри, тот лишь пожал плечами, садясь за стол, — извините, что мы вот так ворвались.  
      — Вы не ворвались, Гарри договорился о вашем приходе ещё за неделю, сказал, что хочет провести время с любимым человеком вдали от городской суеты, — старичок задорно улыбнулся и подмигнул Гарри. — И то верно, у нас тут тихо. Я всегда рад гостям. Старикам нужно общаться с молодыми, они от них задора набираются.  
      — Северус, не злись, тебе нужен отдых, ты из лаборатории не вылезаешь. Мы сейчас на берегу моря во Франции, далеко от больших городов. Здесь за холмом небольшое селение, туристы сюда не захаживают особо, хоть и места здесь потрясающие, прибрежные скалы, правда пляж каменистый, но думаю, мы это переживём, да и дедушка маг, при нём не придётся скрывать, что мы маги. Он травник.  
      Северус, которому наконец удалось глотнуть кофе, сидел с умиротворённым лицом. Варил знающий человек. Он невольно попытался определить, что и как было добавлено в напиток.  
      Старичок тоже пригубил кофе и улыбнулся, задумчивому выражению его хмурого гостя.  
      — Не стоит ломать голову, если хочешь - научу рецепту, его моя покойная женушка придумала, специально для меня. Уж такой я кофеман был.  
      Они позавтракали относительно спокойно. Снейп разговорился с дедушкой, а Гарри только радовался, что муженёк не сорвался назад домой, а всё-таки решил задержаться, и боялся спугнуть. Позже Снейп с дедом переместились в его кладовую трав, а Гарри незаметно скрылся с глаз. Он знал эти места, с дедушкой его познакомила Миона, и раза 3-4 он здесь отдыхал. Гарри вернулся к их маленькому домику, домовики уже разложили вещи и он попросил их приготовить обед, от романтического обеда он отказываться не спешил.  
      Расчёт Гарри оказался верным - Снейпа пришлось утягивать от старичка. Но, уходя от дедушки, Гарри повёл Снейпа не к домику, а левее.  
      — Гарри, дом находится правее, куда ты меня тащишь.  
      — Решил, что мы можем поесть на свежем воздухе, здесь есть потрясающее место.  
      Северус вздохнул.  
      — Не вздыхай, тебе ведь здесь нравится? Нравится. И не отрицай - не поверю.  
      — Я и не отрицаю, — Снейп не привык так открыто лгать, место было девственно красивым, даже странно для магловского мира, — но…  
      — Северус неужели тебе никогда не хотелось просто расслабиться и сделать то, что хочется.  
      — Я уже сделал один раз то, что мне хотелось.  
      — Давай не будем портить момент и говорить о твоих отношениях с другим Гарри.  
      — Ты сам спросил.  
      Лес резко оборвался, и они вышли к морю, вернее в маленькую бухточку, в которую с небольшого покатого каменистого склона стекал водопадиком ручей, брызги создавали радугу под светом клонившегося к закату солнца. Пели птицы. Море к вечеру успокоилось. Гарри повёл мужа к большому пледу, на котором лежали пуфы и подушки, а посреди стоял маленький столик с едой.  
      — Северус, давай здесь сейчас сделаем то, что действительно хочется, - гриффиндорец сделал вторую попытку уломать мужа.  
      — А если мне хочется встать и уйти?  
      Гарри с какой-то болью посмотрел на мужа, но это выражение на лице было лишь мгновение. Он улыбнулся:  
      — Можешь встать и уйти. А мне всегда хотелось посмотреть здесь на закат. Да и больше достанется, — и Гарри вгрызся в куриную ножку.  
      — Ну уж нет, я слишком голоден, — и Северус, сам не понимая с чего, вероятно, уже вибрирующая связь действует, остался.  
      — Всё время хочу спросить, для чего собственно этот брачный обряд заключили, неспроста ведь Лорд после него долго не прожил.  
      — Расскажу, если ты ответишь на один мой вопрос.  
      — Хм, смотря какой.  
      — Я всё думаю неужели война против Лорда была настолько страшной? Ты говорил о проклятиях и смертях.  
      — Не то что бы, за год до последней решающей битвы, да, были смерти, но в самой битве умерли в основном Пожиратели смерти, да и то не все и несколько защитников. Проблемы начались позже. Давай не будем об этом.  
      — Ты сам предложил делать сегодня то, что хочется, может всё-таки расскажешь, или отказываешься от слов?  
      — Нет, просто история будет не весёлая. Ну хорошо, — сдался Гарри видя выжидательное выражение лица Северуса.  
      — Примерно через полгода после последней битвы, с магами начало твориться что-то странное. Как оказалось активировались скрытые проклятия, которые получили они ещё полгода назад.  
      — А после битвы пройти проверку на проклятия…  
      — Было можно, но этот тип проклятия, пока спит, обнаружить обычным способом нельзя.  
      — Хм, не знаю такого.  
      — И никто не знал, как оказалось, Лорд незадолго до последней битвы где-то достал древнюю книгу на мёртвом языке, расшифровал он только несколько листов, слава Мерлину и всем Богам, но этого хватило. И рассказал он о этих проклятиях не всем, ты о книге не знал, да и Малфоям он не поведал тайну. О ней знали лишь самые бешеные фанаты.  
      — И как раз они были убиты во время последней битвы.  
      — Точно.  
      — И что же это было за проклятие?  
      — Исследователь ты неисправимый, Северус. Проклятия самые простые, можно сказать для начинающих, усыпляющие, заставляющие потерять сознание, режущие, удушающие и так далее, но вот основа всегда одна, она спит до поры до времени, просыпается в самый неподходящий момент и пока спит передаётся другим магам, как магловский Грипп.  
      — Шутишь? Проклятие не заразная болезнь.  
      — Увы нет, никто в такое по началу вообще не поверил, а зря. Люди умирали.  
      — Но если проклятия были слабыми.  
      — Да, но представь ты плывёшь и вдруг срабатывает проклятие и ты засыпаешь, или аппарируешь и вдруг теряешь сознание. Рон схлопотал удушающее как раз тогда, когда пытался задержать двух недопожирателей, метки у них не было, но идей нахватались. Пока проклятие душило Рона, ему пришлось переключить своё внимание на него, в это время его обезоружили и связали, а затем просто наблюдали, как чужое проклятие его убивает.  
      — Прости, действительно история не весёлая. И с этим ничего нельзя было сделать?  
      — Почему. Пришлось разработать артефакт для определения этого проклятия, а пока над ним работали, люди старались ходить по двое, по-трое. Слава Мерлину, это проклятие хоть и было умным, не учитывало присутствия посторонних.  
      — И сколько же таких проклятий было у тебя?  
      — Не было обнаружено ни одного.  
      — Не верю.  
      — На чём поклясться?  
      — Хм. Ладно.  
      Снейп с ужасом представил себе этот мир, где не знаешь, что и когда произойдёт, весь этот ужас. И впервые был рад, всему, что с ним произошло, что здесь войну закончили раньше и меньшей кровью. Правду говорят, всё познаётся в сравнении.  
      — Северус, теперь мой вопрос.  
      — Брачные узы?  
      — Да.  
      — Всё довольно просто. Альбус нашёл древний ритуал возвращения души за грань, немного его модифицировал, и мы смогли призвать куски души Лорда в определённое помещение, а затем отправить их за грань. Но один из крестажей врос в душу Гарри, и та ушла бы за ним за грань, нужно было что-то, что удержало бы её здесь.  
      — Любовь спасёт всех, — проговорил Гарри с улыбкой. Северус же скривился. — Готов поспорить, что идея с браком принадлежала Дамблдору.  
      — Тут не о чем спорить, кому же ещё. Но ведьма или маг должен был быть достаточно силён, чтобы его действительно удержать. Больше всего подошли Альбус, Минерва и я.  
      — Представляю лицо Гарри, когда ему об этом сообщили.  
      — Это не смешно. Хотя если посмотреть на всю ситуацию с твоей точки зрения - наверно, действительно все проблемы Гарри выглядят пустяком.  
      — Не отрицаю.  
      — Мы обвенчались, закрепили брак, не успел Гарри прийти в себя, провели ритуал. Я действительно с трудом удержал его душу в нашем мире, а затем Альбус с остальным Орденом Феникса отправился по пути указанном ритуалом к оставшемуся куску души в самом Лорде. Обряд его сильно потрепал, так что убили его легко, больше провозились с остальными пожирателями.  
      — Ясно, — проговорил Гарри, который непостижимым образом обогнул уже стол и уселся, обняв Северуса со спины, и уткнулся ему в макушку.  
      Северус обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      — Ты ведь хотел просто посмотреть на закат? — он чуть приподнял одну бровь, в словах не было недовольства.  
      — Посмотрим завтра, эта связь мешает расслабиться, — Гарри потянулся к губам мужа. Все последние дни хоть Северус и не выгонял его из своей спальни, но дальше просто сна вместе у них дело не шло. Гарри пытался пару раз ночью расшевелить супруга, но тот пригрозил, что будет спать вне дома, и он отступил. Сейчас же была вполне удовлетворительная причина - натянувшаяся связь, и Гарри хотел ею воспользоваться.  
      Поцелуй был неторопливым, лишь несколько мгновений, а затем стал жадным и требовательным. Северуса вело, и Гарри полностью отдался его поцелуям, рукам, позволяя всё, растворяясь в ощущениях и наслаждении.  
  
      Гарри перенёс их уже засыпающих в комнату в доме, домовики всё уберут и заснул.  
      Проснулся он раньше Северуса и оставив записку, что ушёл к деду, отправился к старичку. Тот тоже уже давно встал и готовил завтрак.  
      — Проходи внучек, а твой муж?  
      — Он предпочитает вставать попозже.  
      — Хм, молодость.  
      — Я не смог спросить вчера, вы достали то растение?  
      — Это растение используют для сильного кроветворного и восстанавливающего. Зачем оно тебе?  
      — Я знаю, как оно действует и отдам его знающему зельевару, так что можно мне не отвечать?  
      — Конечно. Но мне не нужны деньги. У меня и так всё есть.  
      — А я предлагаю вам обновлённый артефакт для вашего хранилища трав.  
      Старичок как-то странно посмотрел на Гарри:  
      — Загадочный ты мальчик, вроде и не мальчик уже, глаза совсем не детские. Будет достойный артефакт — будут достойные травы.  
      — Идёт.  
      Лёгкий стук в дверь, и Северус зашёл в дверь.  
      — Доброго утра, — от кивнул старику и Гарри.  
      — Проходи, кофе как раз готов.  
      — Можно мне сегодня ещё занять ваше время, мистер Грэнд?  
      — Несколько часов могу выделить, приятно поговорить со знающим человеком. Да и изредка и пообщаться с другими магами хочется.  
      — Я после завтрака прогуляюсь, — произнёс Гарри.  
      — Не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — ехидный вопрос дедушки.  
      — Нет, что вы, буду только отвлекать и мешать, травы, зелья - это не моё.  
  
      Гарри вышел и направился к маленькому лесному озеру. Когда-то это место ему сильно помогло. После нескольких первых приступов проклятия, он заперся на Гриммо, 12 и боялся, да боялся сделать лишнее движение, даже мыслей и собственных снов боялся. Сильно извёл себя. Когда Миона вытащила его сюда, было позднее лето. Природа сделала то, что не смогли сделать колдомедики, успокоила. Он прошёл по известным местам, снова с ними знакомясь. Солнце начало припекать, и Гарри, не долго думая, разделся и в чём мать родила нырнул в прохладную воду озера.  
      Шёл он к своему домику, совсем не ожидая встретить Снейпа, который странно рано вернулся.  
      — Ты купался?  
      — Здесь недалеко есть лесное озеро, вода там всегда прохладная.  
      — Будешь обедать?  
      — Да, голоден как волк. А потом посмотрим на закат вместе?  
      — Это будет не скоро. Нам не пора ли возвращаться?  
      — Я останусь до заката, — и Гарри пошёл в комнату переодеться. Сейчас Гарри не хотелось спорить или настаивать.  
  
      Северус проводил его удивлённым взглядом. А где напор? Где гриффиндорское упрямство? Грусть где-то в глубине, которая проступила в этом месте сквозь наносную весёлость Гарри, была нова для Снейпа, но в то же время логична. Она вплеталась в образ этого нового Гарри гармонично. Снейпу всё больше казалось, что этот Гарри несмотря на свою гриффиндорскую открытость, что-то от него скрывает.  
  
      Они пообедали удивительно спокойно, разговаривали казалось ни о чём. В домике под сенью деревьев было прохладно. Гарри встал из-за стола.  
      — Северус, если передумаешь, я буду на том же месте, что и вчера, — проговорив эти слова, Гарри подошёл к мужу и, мягко поцеловав в губы, вышел из дома.  
      — Я никогда не понимал этого мальчишку, — невольно вслух произнёс зельевар.  
  
      Гарри отдал распоряжение домовикам приготовить плед с парой подушек и фрукты с мороженным, а сам прежде всего направился к морю. Прошёл по каменистому берегу, взобрался на холм, подставив лицо ветру.   
      *И что на меня нашло? * — думал он. — *Надо было настоять. Прямо как ребёнок раскапризничался, наверно, это влияние этого места*.  
      Гарри запрещал себе грустить и опускать руки. Встряхнулся, вдыхая морской воздух и направился к любимой бухточке.  
      Прошёл, расположился на пледе и взялся за мороженое. Как давно он его не ел. Даже странно, ведь запретов не было. Но мороженое всегда странно на него действовало, ведь в детстве ему им полакомиться почти не удалось и теперь, уже взрослым, наслаждаясь холодным десертом, Гарри каждый раз превращался в ребёнка.  
      Он не сразу заметил, что за ним наблюдают. Оглянулся. Северус стоял чуть сбоку и со странно растерянным выражением лица наблюдал за ним.   
  
      Северус никак не ожидал увидеть детский восторг у этого битого жизнью мужчины, когда тот ел мороженное.   
      *Да уж кто бы не стал мужем Гарри в дальнейшем, он с ним не соскучится. То перед тобой серьёзный муж, то маленький ребёнок*, — пронеслась шальная мысль и отдалась тягучей болью под лопаткой. Зачем, спрашивается, он об этом подумал?  
  
      Гарри, заметив его, расплылся радостной улыбкой. Чуть подвинулся, уступая место рядом с собой.  
      — Северус, мороженное будешь? Есть несколько видов.  
      Снейп подошёл к Гарри, присел рядом.  
      — Лучше понаблюдаю за тобой.  
      — Ой, не надо. Миона говорила, что я выгляжу как великовозрастный ребёнок, когда ем мороженое.  
      — Она была права, — Снейп ехидно улыбнулся.  
      — Кстати, после встречи с Роном, я думал, что Миона придёт в гости самое позднее через пару дней, хотя бы просто из любопытства, но прошло уже столько времени. Мы так сильно поссорились?  
      — Думаю, её скорее всего не пускает к тебе Драко, он тогда сильно взбесился.  
      Гарри хихикнул:  
      — Не могу этого представить.  
      — Чего?  
      — Как Миона подчиняется Хорьку. Как он бегает вокруг неё, охраняя.  
      — И что тут такого?  
      — Северус, я знаю Миону, которая на выпад вашего Гарри врезала бы ему так, что того пришлось бы по частям в Мунго собирать. Хоть и в другом мире они тоже с Драко вместе, но там верховодит Миона, и даже Люциус её зауважал, когда она с судей не слезла, пока их с Драко из-под ареста не выпустили.  
      Когда первые скрытые проклятия начали убивать людей, подозрение пало на немногих Пожирателей смерти, которых оправдали, - пояснил Гарри. - Видел бы ты тогда Миону, — Гарри улыбнулся шире.  
      — Да, такое представить сложно.  
      — Хм, значит здесь мне придётся налаживать отношение с Мионой первому, — проговорил Гарри скорее в никуда.  
  
      Он притулился сбоку к Северусу, тот нахмурился, но возражать не стал. Так они лежали некоторое время. Солнце не торопилось к закату. Гарри просто наслаждался моментом и молил, чтобы время остановилось. Северус думал о том, что ему рассказал дедушка о травах и как это можно применить на практике.  
      Солнце медленно склонялось к закату, окрашивая всё розовым с золотыми всполохами. Северуса уже начало тяготить долгое молчание, и он взглянул на Гарри. Взгляд его невольного мужа был таким, будто он сейчас был где угодно, но не здесь. В нём была, и грусть, и благодарность, и довольство, чувства смешались.  
  
      Да, сейчас Гарри про себя благодарил саму магию, что позволила оказаться здесь, вместе с Северусом, посмотреть на закат, которые он уже очень давно избегал из-за проклятия, даже естественная краснота заката была опасна, и при этом не быть одному, ощущать тепло родного тела рядом. Он оторвался от картины, которую создала для них сама природа, и посмотрел на Северуса.  
      — Спасибо, ты не знаешь, как много для меня это значит, — и он снова взглянул на закат.  
      Северус застыл от этих слов, сколько простого глубокого чувства благодарности, а ведь он ничего не сделал. Он не понимал, но хотел разгадать эту загадку по имени Гарри.  
  
      Они ещё полежали, вечер подходил к концу.  
      Гарри повернулся к нему и, снова произнеся слова благодарности, уткнулся ему в плечо. Северус поцеловал Гарри в шею. Спустился дорожкой поцелуев ниже, расстёгивая рубашку Гарри. Тот выгнулся навстречу его рукам и губам.  
      — Северус...  
      — Чего ты сейчас хочешь? — спросил Снейп поддавшись странному для него порыву.  
      — Хочу, что бы ты забыл обо всём и поддался своим желаниям, — был чуть хрипловатый ответ.  
      — Хорошо. Но смотри потом, как бы тебе не пришлось жалеть о своих желаниях.  
      Гарри лишь хихикнул, почувствовав, как от этого бархатного голоса у него по телу пробежала стайка мурашек и отдалось жаром в паху.  
      Северус медленно, не торопясь, снимал одежду с Гарри, выцеловывая известные лишь ему узоры на теле мужчины, изучая, пробуя на вкус.  
      Гарри не мешал мужу, лишь раскрылся сильнее, раздвинув ноги и приглашая. Северус не спешил, он действительно хотел сейчас насладиться мгновением полностью, таким податливым горячим телом. Забыть хоть сейчас свои страхи о их неопределённом будущем.  
      — Северус, — услышал мужчина нетерпеливое.  
      — Что ты хочешь, Гаррри? — спросил мужчина, мурлыкнув имя мужа, при этом не отрываясь от горячего, стоящего колом члена.  
      — Войди уже, я хочу тебя там.  
      Северус провёл смазанным пальцем по звёздочке ануса и ввёл сразу два пальца.  
      — Какой ты нетерпеливый, — проговорил он, когда Гарри подался на его пальцы, и провёл языком по головке члена, вырвав стон.  
      Снейп не спешил прекращать свою чувственную пытку. Гарри уже начал подмахивать бёдрами и поскуливать. Ему хотелось уже ощутить развязку, ощутить его. И он не выдержал, повалил Снейпа на спину и оседлал, а затем направил его плоть прямо в себя. Медленно насадился сам, издав довольный полурык-полустон. Впрочем, не он один. Северус тоже издал стон в унисон с ним, и он не долго продержался. Так как наблюдать за тем, как эта страстная бестия, постанывая, насаживается на твой член, долго не хватило бы сил даже у ангела, а Снейп был далеко не ангелом. Кончили они одновременно, и ещё некоторое время Гарри лежал на муже не в силах пошевелиться. Как же ему было хорошо! Затем он медленно лёг под бок к Снейпу, обняв его. Тот тоже тяжело дышал, приходя в себя.  
      — И это называется делай то, что хочешь? — с усмешкой произнёс он.  
      Гарри лишь поцеловал его в ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

       **11 июля 2002 года, понедельник.**  
      Вернулись Северус с Гарри в пригород Лондона только к обеду. С этого дня между ними как будто было заключёно негласное перемирие. Снейп всё-таки шипел и отбрыкивался, но был более сдержан, чем раньше, и даже пару раз поддался настойчивым ласкам Гарри. Того эта податливость мужа одновременно и пугала, и радовала. Он решил не мучиться сомнениями и просто наслаждаться настоящим.  
      Их совместные завтраки, только вдвоём. И вечера - теперь Гарри садился рядом с Северусом, стараясь соприкасаться хоть крошечной частичкой своего тела с мужем. И ночи в одной постели, где они спали вместе и не только.  
      Гарри очень хотел сходить куда-нибудь вместе, но тут Снейп упёрся, прикрываясь своей занятостью. Единственное, куда он смог уговорить его пойти, это на ужин к Малфоям, всё-таки нужно было встретиться с Гермионой. Против таких доводов Снейп не устоял и сам договорился о встрече в Малфой-мэноре.  
  
       **24 июля 2002 года, суббота.**  
      Гарри постарался одеться без лишнего шика, вычурные мантии ему всегда не шли, но соответственно своему статусу лорда Поттера и лорда Блэка. Начищенные ботинки, брюки по фигуре, рубашка и мантия с отделкой. Волосы он забрал назад в хвост. Из украшений только родовые кольца. Оценивающе взглянул на себя в зеркало: ему не хватало его родной серьёзности, лицо слишком детское, руки слишком холёные, фигура какая-то хрупкая. Как ни старался он не выглядел как лорд, скорее как мальчишка-наследник.  
      *Интересно, как Северус меня воспримет, когда я стану самим собой и буду выглядеть, как я привык,* — невольно пронеслась мысль. Но он сразу же отправил её на задворки сознания: что смысла переживать о том, что неизбежно?  
      Ещё раз бросил взгляд в зеркало, вздохнул и отправился к камину.  
  
      Вечер был в стиле Малфоев, по-другому сказать сложно. Светский приём с ужином, бесконечная вереница блюд и множество приборов. Гарри вспомнил уроки портретов в Блэк-хаусе и постарался не ударить в грязь лицом. Как он ненавидел эту показуху и вычурность.  
      Гермиона смотрелась рядом с Драко вполне счастливой, да и хорёк действительно чуть ли не на руках её носил, влюблённый взгляд не скроешь. Он порадовался за подругу и, после того, как стоически выдержал приветствия, знакомства с некоторыми неизвестными ему людьми, болтовню ни о чём, ужин, где, судя по удивлённым взглядам Малфоев, ничего не перепутал, подошёл к Гермионе.  
      — Привет, Миона. Тебе бы присесть.  
      Девушка посмотрела на него подозрительно и… с опаской? Прежнего Гарри захотелось придушить прямо здесь и сейчас, но увы.  
      — Привет, с чего ты взял?  
      — Выглядишь немного бледной. Когда ждёте пополнение?  
      Теперь уже девушка окинула его не подозрительным, а удивлённым взглядом.  
      — Как ты догадался?  
      — Да как же… — и Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не зажать себе рот, вот дурак — расслабился и чуть не проговорился, что такой он уже её видел, когда та ждала ребёнка, правда, сразу ни Гарри, ни даже Драко и не поняли. -…у тебя улыбка не сходит с губ, и ты то и дело касаешься живота, — и Гарри чуть улыбнулся.  
      Гермиона снова окинула его взглядом.  
      — В общем, не с того я начал разговор. Я ведь Северуса попросил договориться о встрече, чтобы попросить у тебя прощения за всё. Ты не сердись на меня, что на дурака сердиться.  
      Гермиона огляделась вокруг и, взяв Гарри под локоть, утащила на балкон, затем вперила в него подозрительный взгляд и просто спросила в лоб:  
      — Ты кто?  
      Гарри лишь вздохнул.  
      — Гарри Поттер, на чём поклясться?  
      — Клянись чем и кем угодно, но ты не Гарри, которого я знаю. Ты с третьего курса не звал меня Миона и, думаю, ты скорей бы дал отрезать себе язык, чем назвал бы Снейпа по имени. Тебя как-то подменили.  
      — Что ж тут скажешь, ты как всегда умна. Ну не вижу повода отнекиваться, вашего Гарри действительно подменили на меня, провёл он ритуал и, в общем, наколдовал то, что получилось.  
      — А где же сейчас тогда Гарри?  
      — В моём мире вместо меня. Ты присядь, в твоём положении нервничать нельзя, Миона.  
      Девушка села и заглянула Гарри в глаза.  
      — И кто в курсе?  
      — Северус, гоблины, хотя со временем думаю поймут все. Внешне я стану самим собой рано или поздно, — пояснил Гарри на вопросительный взгляд подруги.  
      — Ясно, а я всё смотрю и не могу понять — тело как будто от одного человека, а глаза от другого.  
      — Будем знакомы, Гарри Поттер, лорд Блэк, лорд Поттер, — и Гарри протянул руку.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, Гермиона Грейнджер-Малфой, — и девушка пожала протянутую руку.  
      Оба рассмеялись, неловкость прошла.  
      — Шрамоголовый, отойди от неё, — раздалось от двери.  
      — Драко, это не то, что ты думаешь, мы помирились, и Гарри ведёт себя вполне мирно, — попыталась успокоить встревоженного мужа Гермиона.  
      — Привет, Драко, ты прям как дракон, который охраняет своё золото, — и Гарри подмигнул Мионе.  
  
            Незадолго до этого  
      Люциус подошёл к Снейпу и протянул ему бокал:  
      — Поделишься секретом, что ты сделал со своим недомуженьком? Он стал другим человеком.  
      Северус возвёл глаза к потолку. *Начинается, * — подумал он, — *Малфой неисправим. Рассказать всю правду и отвязаться или всё-таки промолчать и терпеть его неуёмное любопытство всё оставшееся время? С него станется и детективов нанять*.  
      Люциус, будто прочтя его мысли, проговорил:  
      — Смирись, я не отстану.  
      Северус в двух словах рассказал, что произошло.  
  
            Возвращаясь к прерванному  
      — Действительно другой человек, — из-за спины Драко вышел Люциус и подошёл к Гарри, обходя сына. Хмурый Снейп стоял на пороге.  
      Гарри улыбнулся странной ситуации:  
      — Северус, тебя пытали? — подколол он мужа. Уж очень ему не нравилось такое хмурое лицо.  
      — Можно сказать и так, — и тот мрачно посмотрел на Люциуса.  
      Драко переводил удивлённый взгляд с отца на Снейпа.  
      — О чём вы?  
      — О том, сын, что ты можешь больше не переживать по поводу недотёпы-Поттера, тот доигрался. Может, пройдём в соседнюю гостиную и поговорим, хотя бы познакомимся.  
      — Хорошо, — согласился Гарри и вышел в зал, прихватив с собой мужа, отдуваться одному не хотелось, — куда идти?  
  
      Разговор, как ни странно, был коротким. Малфои молча переваривали новость.  
      — Миона, ты заходи иногда в гости, правда, лучше сообщи заранее, иначе можешь не застать меня дома, — проговорил Гарри подруге.  
      — Почему?  
      — Я работаю у гоблинов, делаю артефакты на заказ.  
      — Ты умеешь? — удивилась Миона.  
      Драко рядом фыркнул. Гарри лишь смерил его ехидным взглядом:  
      — Я тебе на день рождения сделаю подарок, тогда и увидишь. Кстати, чуть не забыл, приглашаю всех на мой День Рождения к нам, — Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил, как скривился Снейп, — официального приёма как сейчас здесь не будет, Северус мне не позволит, да и не умею я эти приёмы устраивать.  
      — Я приду, — сразу вызвалась Миона.  
      Естественно, Драко был не согласен отпускать жену одну, согласилась и Нарцисса, а за ней и Люциус. К радости Гарри, приём подходил к концу, с Гермионой так по душам поговорить и не удалось, но он сделал себе пометку наверстать всё в будущем.  
  
       **31 июля 2002 года, суббота.**  
      На свой день рождения Гарри пригласил всех, нет, не так — ВСЕХ. Он разослал письма профессорам Хогвартса, Уизли, Малфоям, не забыл и своих друзей с факультета и не только своего, чуть не отправил приглашения даже тем людям, которых Гарри в этом мире знать и не должен вовсе. И ждал день икс с некоторым опасением, что скажет Снейп на эту толпу народа. Приготовился расширять дом, эльфы тоже были предупреждены и… как оказалось зря.  
      Почтили его присутствием только Альбус Дамблдор, неизменный директор Хогвартса, Малфои, Рон с женой и Фред с Джорджем. Всё.  
      Оглядывая такую скромную толпу гостей, Гарри наконец осознал, какую же пропасть создал вокруг себя прежний Гарри Поттер. Он вообще не понимал этого парня. Оставил себе пометочку на будущее, наладить хоть какой-то контакт со всеми бывшими друзьями и решил пока больше об этом не думать. Сейчас его немного напрягала странная скованность близнецов.  
  
      Одна из комнат в их с Северусом доме, стол, несколько блюд, закуски, всё без лишней официальности, музыка.  
      Гарри надоело наблюдать за такими серьёзными близнецами и он первым к ним подошёл.  
      — Что-то вы совсем не веселы, ребята, — проговорил именинник с лёгкой улыбкой, после того как поздоровался.  
      Те как-то странно переглянулись.  
      — Гарри, мы понимаем, что место не слишком удачное, но хотели бы поговорить о твоей доле в нашем предприятии.  
      Гарри растерялся, потом вспомнил, что действительно всё было создано на его деньги, но в его прежнем мире Джордж занимался всем сам, никакой доли от прибыли он и не думал брать.  
      — Понимаешь, мы хотим начать один проект, и нам нужны деньги, ты не мог бы пока повременить и не забирать свою долю. Потом мы всё верн…  
      Гарри прервал Фреда на полуслове.  
      — Значит так, — такие серьёзные близнецы, без своей вечной весёлости ему не нравились, но договориться с ними было нужно, — я взялся за ум не просто так на словах, хоть и подозреваю, что Рон мне не поверил, так что зарабатываю сейчас сам. — Джордж попытался, что-то сказать, но и сейчас Гарри ему не дал прервать себя. — Денег я с вас не возьму. Будете мне должны, если опасаетесь, что в дальнейшем я смогу этим воспользоваться, можете всё оговорить с гоблинами и затем прислать мне официальные бумаги. Вот теперь я готов вас выслушать.  
      — Дружище, ты нас удивил, так удивил, — пришёл в себя первым Фред.  
      Оба брата смотрели теперь на него хоть и подозрительно, но уже без той жуткой серьёзности, которая самому Гарри не нравилась в этих ребятах. Они всегда были шутами, в полном смысле этого слова, очень умными шутами, и хоть в этом мире ему хотелось, чтобы таковыми они и оставались.  
  
      Гарри расспрашивал обо всём, стараясь не выдавать своего незнания, и не умолкал даже во время ужина. Правда, он подозревал, что от старика Дамблдора скрыть своё любопытство он не смог, уж очень лукавый взгляд был у него, но сам Альбус по-доброму поздравил именинника, порадовался тому, что тот взялся за ум, приглашал к себе в Хогвартс в гости на чашечку чая.  
  
      После ужина Гарри до дрожи захотелось пригласить Северуса на танец, а ещё больше хотелось посмотреть со стороны, как бы они смотрелись вместе, но задавив свой порыв на корню, пригласил Миону и, пока Драко с недоумением приходил в себя, закружил подругу под тихую музыка. Танцевать он научился три года назад, это была хорошая разрядка для издёрганного парня, к тому же просто приятная мелодия без слов не несла никакой угрозы, плюс физическая нагрузка для тела. Теперь он уже не был тем неуклюжим подростком. За последние же недели он успел слегка улучшить физическое состояние прежнего Гарри — упражнения, короткие пробежки по утрам. Разминка во время работы — время от времени он отвлекался от дел и разминал затёкшее от долгого сидения тело.  
      Миона не забрасывала его морем вопросов, чего, зная подругу, Гарри как раз и ожидал. Эта странность не давала покоя, и он озвучил свою мысль.  
      — Ты другой и, как я поняла, теперь этот мир твой мир, так что, — подруга помолчала, подбирая слова, — толку спрашивать тебя о том неизвестном мне мире. Я немного тревожусь о прежнем Гарри, как он там, но раз это воля магии и он сам напросился... Могло случиться и что-нибудь гораздо худшее.  
      — Ты права. Там мои друзья не дадут ему забаловать, может, и человека из него сделают, если это ещё возможно.  
      Гарри завершил танец и вернул Миону мужу, при этом не мог не подразнить Драко и не поцеловать подругу в щёчку. Довольно улыбнулся, увидев ревнивый взгляд дракончика.  
      В общем, разочарование, которое было у Гарри в начале вечера, к его окончанию исчезло без следа. Он хорошо провёл время, и наладил контакт с некоторыми из друзей.  
  
       **9 августа 2002 года.**  
      Гарри вошёл в библиотеку, Северус сидел в любимом кресле и читал. Мужчина подошёл к нему, сел в кресло напротив.  
      — Северус, я хочу пригласить тебя отправиться в гости к дедушке Грэнду завтра с утра.  
      Тот оторвался от книги и с лёгкой ехидной ноткой в голосе произнёс:  
      — А я всё думал когда ты об этом заговоришь. Я не против.  
      — Так сразу и согласен?  
      — В прошлый раз мой отказ не произвёл на тебя никакого эффекта, так почему сейчас ты должен меня послушать? — и одна из бровей поползла вверх.  
      — А давай тогда отправимся прямо сейчас, я уже договорился с дедушкой, погода там хорошая. Прибудем и сразу спать.  
      — Что-то мне сдаётся, что ты с самого начала именно сейчас и хотел меня затащить на берег Франции.  
      — Глупости, чистая импровизация, так что? Чего тянуть.  
      — Хорошо, но дай мне хотя бы полчаса.  
      — Хоть час, — и Гарри довольный поцеловал мужа в губы и полетел в свою комнату, ему всё-таки удалось уломать Северуса отправиться в их домик прямо сейчас, план был раскрыт, но всё равно осуществился. Невольная мысль промелькнула — как-то уж быстро он согласился — и сразу была отброшена как лишняя.  
  
      Переместились они прямо в домик уже поздним вечером. Распоряжение домовым Гарри дал ещё несколько часов назад, так что домик был чист, свежее бельё, свежезаваренный чай из трав.  
      — Пойдёшь спать? — спросил Гарри у Северуса, когда чай был почти выпит.  
      — Думаю почитаю в спальне.  
      Гарри проверил вещи, домовые уже всё разложили, да и вещей они взяли немного и вошёл в спальню.  
      Пододвинулся и лёг рядом с мужем. Тот как будто его и не заметил. Полежал, вдыхая такой родной запах, сколько времени они уже вместе месяц, два? А как будто годы пролетели, и в то же время лишь мгновения. Он поддался минутному порыву, провёл рукой по пуговицам пижамной рубашки Снейпа и начал их расстёгивать с нижней, нежно поглаживая открывающуюся кожу. Пуговица за пуговицей. Ещё одна, и он склоняется к соскам, мягко целует один, затем второй, перед этим обведя его языком. Пока не расстегнул все и не переместился к ключицам. Поднял взгляд и встретился со страстным взглядом Северуса. Когда книга была убрана, он и не заметил.  
      — Значит, пойдём спать? — прошелестел Северус в самое ухо наглого муженька и, повалив того на спину, навис над ним и поцеловал.  
      Гарри с охотой приоткрыл рот, позволяя большее. Но Северус не стал настаивать, он против ожиданий действовал странно, неторопливо и… нежно? Снейп прошёлся поцелуями по всему его телу, доводя до кругов перед глазами только одними прикосновениями. Спустился ниже, снимая пижамные штаны с Гарри и лаская живот. Гарри издал недовольный стон, когда рот Северуса не пожелал прикоснуться к истекающему от желания члену, а спустился ниже, раздвигая ноги. Он почувствовал очищающее, а затем потерялся в ощущениях, когда Снейп коснулся языком звёздочки ануса. Такого он никогда не испытывал и уж точно не ожидал, что Северус доставит ему такие ощущения. Странно, непривычно, но безумно приятно. Смазанные пальцы Снейпа коснулись его, помассировали и вошли сразу два. Гарри только выгнулся сильнее, чуть постанывая. Снейп же на этом не остановился, он легонько поглаживал пальцами простату, разрабатывая и вызывая гортанные стоны.  
      — Северус, ну же я давно готов, — с этими словами Гарри протянул руку к своему так и оставленному без внимания члену. Но супруг не дал ему этого. Он отодвинув его руку, и проник в Гарри уже тремя пальцами, продолжая массировать точку удовольствия.  
      — Мордред, ты демон, Северус, — простонал Гарри и, сжалившись над мужем, Снейп лизнул головку его члена, чуть огладил его и заменил пальцы своим, уже давно стоящим колом, достоинством. Вошёл резко, до конца, но Гарри не дал ему передышки и почти сразу начал подмахивать, прося двигаться. И Северус двигался, стараясь не ускоряться, и попадать всё по той же простате.  
      — Мордред, быстрее, — требовательное от Гарри, но его он не послушал, продолжая эту пытку и не давая Гарри коснуться себя и кончить раньше. Тому только и оставалось постанывать при каждом толчке и медленно приближаться к… И тут Северус сделал вдруг неожиданный и резкий толчок, особенно сильно задевая простату. Гарри этого хватило, чтобы плотину прорвало, и его накрыло волной. Он изогнулся и кончил.  
      Северус долго не продержался и вскоре опустился рядом с Гарри, тяжело дыша.  
      Тот довольно притянул к себе Северуса и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
      — Ты какой-то странный сегодня.  
      — С чего ты решил? — Северус поцеловал его в скулу.  
      Гарри помолчал, продолжать или нет? Ему было страшно касаться этой темы.  
      — Ты такой тягуче-ласковый, как будто прощаешься со мной.  
      — Ты ведь не можешь не чувствовать это, — Северус поднял руку с их брачным браслетом, — связь слабеет.  
      Гарри невольно как-то грустно улыбнулся.  
      — Я надеюсь ты не выгонишь меня из дома, как только она рассеется? — спросил он полушутя.  
      — Думаю, это ни к чему.  
      — Тогда почему, ты считаешь, что я тебя оставлю?  
      *Мордред и что я несу, дурак гриффиндорский, сам же собираюсь бросить его без объяснений*, — от мысли, что он как раз и собирается оправдать худшие ожидания мужа, становилось гадко на душе. — *Может, всё-таки всё рассказать? *  
      — Зачем я тебе? — отвлёк Гарри от невесёлых мыслей вопрос Снейпа.  
      — А я тебе? Северус, мы оба не подарки, тебе ли не знать, — и Гарри умолк, возвращаясь мыслями в свой самый худший день.  
  
             **Около двух лет назад**  
      Гарри вернулся камином домой на Гриммо, 12 пораньше. Через два дня Рождество. Прошёл в гостиную. Уже были зажжены свечи, которые горели белым светом. Вечером домовики занавешивали все окна, особенно если была ясная погода, чтобы алые всполохи заката не окрашивали помещение в золотисто алый цвет.  
      Крис сидел в кресле у камина и смотрел на огонь. Грустное выражение глаз с какой-то обречённостью во взгляде подтолкнуло Гарри сделать то, на что он не решался уже несколько недель.  
      — Крис, — позвал он.  
      Молодой человек оторвался от огня и лёгкая улыбка коснулась его губ, но не глаз.  
      — Здравствуй, Гарри, ты сегодня рано, — и он приобнял его и чмокнул в губы, — будешь ужинать?  
      Гарри вздохнул.  
      — Нам нужно поговорить.  
      — О чём?  
      — О нас.  
      — Не понимаю.  
      — Крис, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что нас как таковых уже несколько недель как нет. Подожди, не перебивай. Я же не слепой, хотя и пытался им казаться, изо всех сил. Ты извёлся, ты изменился, ты больше не улыбаешься как раньше, ты... я же вижу, боишься сделать что-то не так, сказать что-то не то. Ты всегда много говорил, а теперь мы обмениваемся, от силы, парой фраз за день. Я вижу, что ты себя хоронишь здесь заживо рядом со мной.  
      — Что ты говоришь, я люблю тебя, Гарри, я хочу быть рядом, просто тогда... — Крис резко замолк, закусив губу.  
      — Я понимаю. Я тебя тогда напугал, приступ случился слишком резко, я не успел уйти в Мунго. Спасибо, что не испугался и вызвал врача.  
      Крис на эти слова только кивнул.  
      — Но ты ведь понимаешь, так дальше продолжаться не может. Я ведь вижу, что ты даже спокойно спать не можешь, когда я рядом. Лучше нам расстаться, а тебе уехать на Рождество куда-нибудь отдохнуть.  
      Они сидели в креслах напротив друг друга. Крис вдруг как-то резко осел и рухнул перед Гарри на колени. Поднял на него безумные глаза.  
      — Ты меня гонишь?!  
      Гарри попытался его поднять.  
      — Я о тебе тревожусь! — и теперь это уже были не просто слова, он видел, что с Крисом творится что-то странное, надо было поговорить раньше ещё месяц назад, он же и раньше видел, но не хотел замечать этих изменений в нём.  
      — Гарри, я люблю тебя, я хочу быть рядом и… ненавижу за это и тебя, и себя!  
      Гарри застыл от этих слов и безумного огонька в глазах когда-то такого открытого и весёлого Криса — что же он с ним сделал...  
      Эти слова будто забрали последние силы у Криса, и он осел назад прямо на пол у ног Гарри.  
      — Крис, думаю тебе нужно успокоиться.  
      — Я так хотел быть рядом с тобой, таким сильным, уверенным, красивым, но мне говорили, что я не выдержу, я слишком слаб, а я всё равно остался с тобой. Но ты прав, так больше не может продолжаться, я всё время боюсь. Боюсь, что ты умрёшь здесь у меня на руках, просто ис… — Крис зажал рот обоими руками и в страхе посмотрел на Гарри, который уже поднял его с пола, уложил на диван и пытался споить ему успокоительное.  
      Гарри прикрыл глаза, пару раз вздохнул.  
      — Не бойся, приступа не будет, но я понял, домовики соберут твои вещи, как только успокоишься, скажи куда и они перенесут и тебя и твои вещи.  
      — Гарри, — Крис попытался схватить его за рукав.  
      — Не надо.  
  
      Он тогда ушёл из дома в Поттер-мэнор, который был уже частично отстроен и пробыл там до следующего дня. Вернулся на Гриммо, 12 только перед самым Рождеством. Домовики сообщили, что Крис ушёл. Это было самое отвратительное Рождество за всю его жизнь. Он закрылся на Гриммо, 12 ото всех, сидел перед зажжённым камином и отчаянно пытался согреться. Рождественская мишура и украшения, серебряные, голубые и синие тона, лишь естественная зелень еловых веток и потрескивание поленьев в камине немного смягчала странное впечатление, что он сейчас находится во дворце снежной королевы и ему отсюда не выбраться.  
  
       **9 августа 2002 года.**  
      Северус смотрел на задумчивого Гарри, тот явно был далеко. Он уже почти смирился с тем, что их счастье недолговечно, но в то же время ещё на что-то рассчитывал. А теперь видя, что Гарри не сильно и настаивает на том, что они и после разрушения связи, будут вместе, уверился в своих страхах.  
      *К чему давить, всё заканчивается не так уж и плохо*, — но даже эта мысль не принесла успокоения Северусу.  
  
      Гарри вспоминал, молча ожидая дальнейших возражений Снейпа, что он мог сказать? Рассказать всё, но Гарри был буквально уверен, что Северус со всем рвением бросится спасать его. А выдержит ли Снейп? Разрыв с Крисом он пережил тяжело, но его он не любил, теперь, анализируя свои чувства к Северусу, он понимал, что не любил. Ему просто нужно было тепло другого человека, кто-то рядом. Но Северуса он… любит? Странно, но никогда и никому Гарри не говорил, что любит, скучает — да, переживает, заботится, но слова «люблю» от него не слышал никто. Сколько они проживут вместе? Год, два? А если Снейп тоже не выдержит, если начнёт тяготиться его обществом, если начнёт ненавидеть? Гарри похолодел, представив их разговор с Крисом, но на его месте теперь был Северус. Хотя нет, тот никогда не признает своих слабостей. Но…  
      Если бы Северус его возненавидел, это был бы конец, он бы этого не пережил, кто угодно, но только не он. Гарри этого не хотел.  
  
      Снейп молчал, Поттер тоже, оба лежали обнявшись и каждый думал о своём. Они так и заснули.  
  
      Следующий день, как ни странно, прошёл спокойно, Северус больше не поднимал тему расставания, а Гарри и не настаивал. Они оба позавтракали, затем отправились в гости к дедушке. Северус как всегда заговорился о травах, а Гарри не мешал. Он направился в поселение, которое находилось неподалёку. Хотелось пройтись, подумать, но совсем не хотелось оставаться совсем одному, в одиночестве он насидеться ещё успеет. Его прогулка по селению, разговоры со словоохотливыми жителями были как раз кстати.  
      Гарри гулял, купался и вообще старался ни о чём не думать весь день. Просто наслаждался жизнью. По-французки он говорил нормально, понимал тоже хорошо. На то он и маг, на то и существует магия. Жители поселения его не знали, но принимали добродушно. К старику Грэнду они относились хорошо.  
      Вернулся Гарри к вечеру, ноги уже гудели от долгой ходьбы. Он зашёл к дедушке, передал ему приветы из деревушки и пару посылок от тех же жителей и уволок Северуса в их маленький домик.  
      — Ты весь день вот так бродил по округе? — задал он вопрос, стоило им подойти к домику. Сегодня было ветрено, и к ночи могла собраться гроза.  
      — Да, они хорошие люди, душевные, непривычно слоняться без дела, но иногда нужно расслабиться. А как твои дела? Не надоело с травами возиться?  
      Снейп фыркнул.  
      Они вошли в домик. Оба были не сильно голодны, но поужинали. Северус снова взялся за свою книгу, а Гарри просто лёг рядом, начал дремать. Всё-таки не привык он к столь длительным прогулкам на свежем воздухе.  
      Северус дочитал главу, нужно было ложиться спать. К его удивлению, Гарри даже не пытался приставать, вымотался, видать. Он отложил книгу и наклонился к тёмной вихрастой макушке. Волосы Гарри за последние дни стали темнее обычного, гуще и уже не так топорщились, может, им мешала уже немалая длина. Этот Гарри предпочитал связывать их в хвост, а не обрезать. Сейчас, когда парень спал он рассматривал его лицо, странно оно уже не казалось таким детским. Он перевёл взгляд ниже и заметил белые разводы на шее. Провёл кончиками пальцев и ощутил лёгкую шероховатость кожи. Шрам? Но какой-то смазанный, будто давний.  
      Гарри вздрогнул от его прикосновений и проснулся.  
      — Что это? — задал вопрос Северус и понял, что и так знает ответ. — Шрам от удушающего проклятия? — это было скорее утверждение.  
      Гарри провёл рукой по шее.  
      — Очень заметно?  
      — Нет, он довольно смазанный, — Северус чуть прищрился, — это ведь только начало?  
      — Да, будут и другие шрамы, но этот самый заметный, и убрать можно только с помощью чар гламура.  
      — Значит, осталось не так много времени. Связь больше не заставит себя подтверждать.  
      — Я и забыл, что этот брак подтверждать нужно, надеюсь, мои шрамы не станут причиной, по которой ты меня выгонишь из постели?  
      Северус хмыкнул и наклонился к его шее, поцеловал, провёл дорожку лёгких поцелуев от уха до ключицы. Гарри чуть хихикнул:  
      — Северус, я тебя не понимаю, то уходишь от контакта, шипишь, а то и приглашения не нужно — сам целуешь.  
      — Я решил жить настоящим.  
      — Не сопротивляться, а просто плыть по течению?  
      — Почему бы и нет?  
      В Гарри поднялась какая-то странная иррациональная злость, он завалил пока ещё мужа на спину и впился ему в губы. Тот не отвечал лишь мгновение, а затем приоткрыл рот, пропуская его язык. Гарри прервал поцелуй, только когда стало не хватать воздуха.  
      — Ах, плыть по течению, даже если я сделаю так?  
      Он одним движением палочки, которая в мгновение оказалась в руке гриффиндорца, снял с Северуса одежду и принялся его целовать. В шею, грудь, живот, оставляя засосы, покусывая, выплёскивая весь свой гнев на Снейпа. Хоть и понимал, что злиться он не на податливого Снейпа, а на себя. На свой страх.  
      Гарри добрался до возбуждённого члена любимого и принялся его вылизывать, взял в рот и даже прикусил слегка. Северус, который до этого не сопротивлялся, а только податливо открывался, вскрикнул. Этот звук отрезвил и охладил Гарри. Он, извиняясь, зализал ранку на плоти, затем спустился ниже и разведя ноги Северуса, помассировал легко нежную кожу между ног. Пальцем надавил на кольцо ануса и подняв, наконец, взгляд на Северуса спросил:  
      — Можно?  
      Их взгляды встретились. Гарри утонул в тёмных омутах, а Северуса затянуло в зелёные глубины. Он чуть кивнул, взял подушку, что лежала рядом и протянул Гарри, тот взял её и подложил под поясницу Снейпа. А затем произнес очищающее и потянулся губами к анусу любовника, он помнил недавние ощущения и хотел доставить тоже удовольствие и ему, раз уж сказать правду у него не получилось. Он старался действовать так же неторопливо, как Северус, но выдержка изменила и едва опробовав его на вкус и растянув, он начал быстро вбиваться в податливое тело, оргазм не заставил себя ждать.  
      Гарри отдышался и понял, что совсем не позаботился о Снейпе, но увидев белёсые разводы на животе, понял, что и он смог кончить. Он аккуратно поцеловал укусы, которые он оставил на его шее в глупом порыве, и не глядя в глаза проговорил:  
      — Прости, я повёл себя как мальчишка.  
      — Сдаётся мне, что сейчас тебе было это нужно.  
      — Северус, то, что узы исчезнут, ещё не значит, что мы станем чужими, мы сможем встречаться. Ты мне действительно дорог. Я не знаю, что будет в дальнейшем, но…  
      — Всей правды ты мне всё равно не скажешь. — Гарри поднял глаза и посмотрел в лицо Снейпу. — Ты не умеешь врать, не нужно и пытаться, - ехидно продолжил тот.  
      Гарри уткнулся ему в плечо и снова произнёс:  
      — Прости.  
      Северус не знал, почему не пытается узнать всё, это не в его характере, так же как и идти на попятную, но что-то говорило, что гриффиндорское упрямство никуда не делось, и сейчас время не подходящее.  
  
      На следующий день Гарри встал ни свет ни заря, сходил к дедушке и выменял таки у него обещанные травы, артефакт тому понравился, он ещё и несколько советов написал.   
      Северус появился позже, позавтракали и отправились назад в пригород Лондона.  
  
      Последующие несколько недель и Гарри и Северус как будто играли роль примерных мужей. Всё, что хотели они уже сказали.  
      Гарри, как утопающий, старался надышаться. Утром, даже во время завтрака, пытался хоть изредка прикоснуться, поцеловать, вечером не мешал мужу читать, но настойчиво затаскивал его на диван. Чтобы можно было пристроиться рядом. А ночью, нет, они не трахались как кролики, было, правда, несколько бурных ночей, но в основном, это были лишь лёгкие поцелуи и прикосновения.  
      Он замечал, что тело начало активно меняться и всё время, что у него ещё осталось активно тратил на создание артефакта у гоблинов, вспоминая все плетения, что когда-то придумал. Радовало, что Северуса явно не смущали его шрамы, впрочем, другого он и не ожидал.  
      Северус ждал откровения от Гарри, но его не было, тот больше не заговаривал, да и вёл себя как образцовый муж или скорее жена. Снейпу ещё месяц назад надоело переживать из-за того, чего нет и что он всё равно не может изменить, и он действительно просто плыл по течению.  
      Гарри теперь выглядел совсем другим, чуждым и именно тем, в кого можно влюбиться, а не наглым мальчишкой. Он раздался в плечах, хоть рост сильно не увеличился, стал иметь более спортивный вид, проявились кубики пресса на животе, лицо приобрело какую-то жёсткость и суровость, теперь это действительно был лорд Поттер-Блэк. Но в то же время ему каким-то непостижимым образом удавалось выглядеть не глупо, а скорее мило в фартуке у плиты.  
  
      Пару раз Гермиона заходила в гости, первый раз всё-таки под охраной Драко. Они поговорили ни о чём, подруга расспрашивала о умениях Гарри, а он хотел узнать побольше о этой неизвестной, такой непривычно мягкой Мионе.  
      Рон тоже один раз забегал, и Гарри всё же пришлось рассказать всю правду о себе, так как он уж слишком явно изменился, теперь он выглядел как другой человек.


	4. Chapter 4

       **4 сентября 2002 года.**  
      Гарри подошёл к двери святая святых - лаборатории их с Северусом дома. Аккуратно провёл кончиками пальцев по защитным плетениям и резанул по ним специальным ножом-артефактом, безвозвратно уничтожая. Он сделает лучше.  
      Открыл дверь и вошёл. Как он и ожидал, аккуратные полки с ингредиентами, котлы, разделочный стол, стена с инструментами.  
      Гарри, не торопясь, прошёл вдоль стен, уничтожая остатки охранных чар. Достал чёрный как смоль кристалл, провёл любовно по нему рукой.  
      О том, что бы оставить о себе маленькую память в этом доме, Гарри задумался давно, а когда в подвале прозвучал взрыв и его сердце за пару мгновений оказалось в пятках, а затем снова вернулось на положенное место, придумал, что именно он сделает.  
      Северус ушёл час назад и, зная его любовь к работе, вернётся не скоро. Гарри действовал осторожно, чтобы отголоски артефакта не повредили ничего, чтобы каждая вещь осталась на своих местах, поэтому провозился весь день. Довольно оглядел результат трудов своих. На стенах и потолке раскинулось звёздное небо, каждая звёздочка - отдельный следящий узел, созданный, чтобы не пропустить опасный момент и защитить того, кто будет здесь работать. Если же закрыть ещё и дверь, то и она вплеталась в общий контур защитных чар.  
      - Что ты наделал?! - крик от двери вернул парня на землю.  
      Гарри обернулся на гневный возглас.  
      - Северус, это защитный артефакт...  
      - Вон отсюда!!! - Северус не соображал, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не приложить нарушителя непростительным, Круцио бы сошло, его лаборатория, чужие чары в ней, сколько ингредиентов уничтожено, а что с инструментами, которые подверглись воздействию неизвестного артефакта?  
      - Северус, послушай, я умею делать и устанавливать такие артефакты, я ничего не...  
      Снейп, который уже прошёл в лабораторию и с ужасом оглядывал её, обернулся на эти слова:  
      - Пошёл вон, пока я тебя не заавадил, кто дал тебе право!! - он резко замолк, прикрыл глаза и пару раз вздохнул.  
      - Северус, прошу не уничтожай его, это ... - но Гарри вновь прервал на этот раз тихий, но не менее угрожающий голос.  
      - Лучше уйди, видеть тебя не хочу.  
      Гарри вздохнул и вышел. Направился в свою спальню, есть ему резко расхотелось. Он понимал, что то, что он вторгся в святая святых Северуса без спроса, вызовет отрицательную реакцию. Но зачем же так?  
      Гарри зашёл в комнату и сел на кровать. Тряхнул головой, он ни о чём не будет жалеть. Плетения нанесены добротно, уничтожить их так запросто не получится. Глядишь, Северус успокоиться и оценит.  
      *Странно, по логике я должен обидеться, но этого чувства нет, лишь опасение, что Северус под воздействием сиюминутной злости уничтожит мой подарок*, - подумал Гарри.  
      Он оглядел комнату. За прошедшее время она так и не стала его, своей спальней он больше считал ту комнату, где спал Снейп. Мужчина взглянул на запястье, где уже трудно было разглядеть венчальный браслет, это была его рука с привычными мозолями артефактора, чувствительными подушечками пальцев и браслету здесь было не место.  
      *А ведь это хороший повод уйти*, - пронеслась шальная мысль.  
      Гарри всё последнее время думал, как объяснить Северусу, что он уходит на Гриммо в Блэк-хаус. В любом случае лучше не попадаться Северусу пока на глаза. Успокоится быстрее, глядишь и артефакт оставит. Гарри позвал домовика.  
  
      Северус опустился на стул, устало потёр глаза, он провёл всю ночь проверяя все ингредиенты, инструменты и даже котлы на возможные изменения в составе, в свойствах под воздействием инородных чар. Всё было на своих местах, всё было как прежде. Он обвёл взглядом потолок, всё та же бархатная чернота ночного неба и звёзды. Злость прошла. Снейп поднялся в спальню, лёг и сразу уснул.  
      Северус проснулся лишь под вечер, поднялся с отвратительным чувством вины и обиды. Встал отправился на кухню, два противоположных чувства настроения не улучшали, Гарри нигде видно не было.  
      Он позвал домовика и попросил ужин. Ел, не торопясь и, всё-таки не выдержав, спросил у домовика о Гарри. Рука невольно вздрогнула, когда он услышал, что второй хозяин покинул дом, предупредив, что его не нужно искать, он на Гриммо 12.  
      *Он что обиделся?* - подумал Снейп. - *Чушь, его и из пушки не пробьёшь, а я вчера не так уж и разошёлся, тогда почему?* Невольно взглянул на руку, разглядеть браслет, можно было только если знать, где он был.  
      *Воспользовался случаем, чтобы уйти?* - где-то на задворках сознания эта мысль отдалась какой-то неправильностью, но он ожидал чего-то подобного. - *Что ж, пусть будет всё как есть,* - он не хотел отношений, он давно хотел свободы и наконец это желание сбылось, чтоб его.  
  
       **6 сентября 2002 года**  
      Гарри нашёл небольшую поляну в лесу, огородил её, чтобы ему никто не помешал и начал чертить пентаграмму. Составные части ритуала воспроизвести было не сложно. Тот действительно был прост - ритуал прошения к магии. Встал в середину пентаграммы и произнёс положенный текст. Простоял пару минут. Ничего. Либо они что-то поняли не так, либо другой Гарри провёл иной ритуал. Постоял ещё пару минут, собрался уже бросить всё, попытался сделать шаг и не смог.  
      Обстановка поменялась за долю секунды, он оказался в густом тумане, таком, что протяни руку и кончика пальца не увидишь.  
      - Здравствуй, Гарри, - голос, который произнёс эти слова был скорее женским, но без чувств и интонаций.  
      - Здравствуйте, леди Магия?  
      Раздался лёгкий смешок, а вот это уже похоже на отголоски чувств.  
      - Что ж, мне нравится, зови меня - леди. Впрочем, я знаю, и зачем ты провёл этот ритуал, и что хочешь спросить. Поменяла вас местами действительно я.  
      - Можно узнать, зачем?  
      - Тебе здесь не нравится?  
      - Нет, я ведь главным образом не знания искал, а хотел поблагодарить, это были лучшие месяцы моей жизни.  
      - Тогда почему ты ушёл? Вы идеально подходите друг другу. И если бы не смерть его в твоём мире... - голос на мгновение смолк. - Но само мироздание не любит, когда вмешиваются в дела Смерти, и я решила, что ритуал, который провёл тот мальчик, был очень кстати, чтобы помочь тебе обрести своё маленькое счастье.  
      - Так вы сделали это для меня, леди?  
      - Верно, ты достоин счастья. Впрочем, я рассчитывала, что и проклятье отцепится по дороге, но нет. С ним я ничего не могу поделать. Сильное посмертное желание, да и проклятие это доминирующее, а выдирать кусок души, чтобы отделить его от тебя и рисковать потерей послесмертия, это слишком.  
      - Волдеморт?  
      - Он, уж очень хотел, что бы ты отправился за ним.  
      - Да, он что-то прошептал перед смертью, я ничего не почувствовал и решил, что показалось.  
      - Ещё ты получил очень много скрытых проклятий, которыми отлично питалось главное, Кровавое, но основная проблема - это рана на твоей душе, которая была, когда проклятие произнесли, именно в этом месте оно и срослось с тобой.  
      Гарри хмыкнул:  
      - И рана эта образовалась при уничтожении крестража? - это было скорее утверждение. - Мда, моё везение во всей красе. Что ж я так и думал, что раз прошёл в другой мир, а оно со мной, значит, нам с ним и жить. Ничего, я справлюсь.  
      - Вы справитесь, вернись к нему, поговори. Поверь мне, Магии, вы подходите друг другу.  
      Гарри лишь вздохнул и попытался перевести тему разговора.  
      - Можно узнать о судьбе того другого Гарри?  
      - Он вполне цел, здоров, свободен, и я даже выполнила его желание. Всё произошло так, как он хотел.  
      - А нам назад поменяться нельзя?  
      Туман в миг рассеялся, так же внезапно, как и появился. Гарри с трудом расслышал прощальные слова:  
      - Душа и разум человека не железные, их нельзя перекидывать из мира в мир бесконечно. Живи и будь счастлив.  
      Гарри вздохнул.  
      *Вот и поговорили, и что же мне теперь делать?* - думал Гарри, убираясь на месте ритуала. Слова Магии всколыхнули сомнения, а правильно ли он поступает?  
  
       **12 сентября 2002 года.**  
      Прошло уже шесть дней, а Гарри всё никак не мог решиться вернуться к Северусу и поговорить. То, что сам Северус его общества не искал, решимости не добавляло. Прошёл войну, убил Тёмного лорда, поддерживал друзей и создавал артефакты, чтобы помогать остальным, несмотря на собственные проблемы, но как был в личной жизни несмелым мальчишкой, так и остался.  
      Он вернулся из Гринготса, с трудом поужинал, нехотя съев приготовленное домовиками, поднялся в спальню. Лёг, но, несмотря на поздний час, сон не шёл. Некое тревожное чувство не отпускало его уже пару дней.  
      Чувство пустоты и лёгкие отголоски слабой магии. Гарри совсем не ожидал, что так явно ощутит потерю брачных уз. Последняя ниточка разорвалась. Он минут десять тупо смотрел на руку, где уже не было ничего указывающего на браслет. Затем попытался заснуть. Ворочался он не один час, сон не шёл. И уже под утро, окончательно вымотанный и растревоженный, забылся беспокойным сном.  
  
      Гарри оглядывается - он находится в спальне Северуса, та пуста. Подходит к кровати. Сзади его обнимают, и до боли знакомый голос произносит: "Зачем же ты ушёл? Ведь нам так хорошо было вместе." Гарри оборачивается и смотрит в такие любимые глаза, тёмные и страстные. Он целует его. Одной рукой проводит по затылку, запуская пальцы в волосы и наклоняет голову любимого чуть вниз к себе, другой - проводит по спине. Как же он по нему соскучился. Лёгкий толчок в грудь, и Северус лежит на кровати на спине, Гарри наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в шею... Из шеи такого знакомого Снейпа из страшного прошлого бьёт кровь, вытекает толчками в такт биения сердца, которое ещё бьётся. Гарри шарахнулся прочь. Кровавая лужа растекается уже по полу Визжащей хижины. Руку стягивает болью и ...  
      Гарри просыпается. Вскакивает с постели, и бежит вниз к камину, бросок порошка в камин и быстрые слова: "Приёмная доктора Геринга". Он в одном халате на голое тело влетает в кабинет дежурной колдоведьмы.  
      - Быстрее вызовите доктора, скоро будет приступ.  
      Та вскакивает, что-то ему говорит, но он её уже не слышит. Кровавые полосы разрезают тело тонкими острыми лезвиями, но боли больше, гораздо больше, чем от лезвий, ведь эти раны идут изнутри. Проклятие, что так долго спало берёт своё с процентами.  
  
       **13 сентября 2002 года.**  
      Северус последнюю неделю себе места не находил, всё время убеждая себя, что так будет лучше, что Поттер сам ушёл и что он, Северус, не мальчик, чтобы за ним бегать. Но сколько ни убеждал, в нём всё больше росла тревога. Вчера вечером, когда последняя ниточка связи оборвалась, Северус понял, что влюбился в, чтоб его, Поттера. Всю ночь его не отпускала тревога, а наутро он уже чётко решил про себя, что найдёт Гарри и поговорит, игнорировать свои инстинкты шпиона он не привык, а они кричали о том, что что-то было не так. А раз со Снейпом всё в порядке - значит, проблемы у Поттера.  
  
      Северус пересёк порог Гринготса и направился к ближайшему гоблину. Поприветствовал.  
      - Я хочу поговорить с Гарри Поттером, он у вас работает артефактором.  
      - Хотите заказать артефакт?  
      - Давайте не будем, а? Чутьё у вас, гоблинов, будь здоров, и вы знаете что это не так, к чему тянуть время. Проводите меня к нему.  
      Гоблин за столом перевёл взгляд за спину Снейпа, тот проследил за взглядом. За ним стоял ещё один гоблин.  
      - Пройдёмте, сэр.  
      Снейп пошёл за ним. Они отошли от общего потока людей, и гоблин остановился.  
      - Что опять?  
      - Гарри Поттера сейчас нет в Гринготсе.  
      - И где же он? - Северус уже терял терпение. - Вытягивать информацию из этих созданий клещами, что ли?  
      - Он находить в Св.Мунго, - Северус смерил гоблина взглядом в духе Ужаса Подземелий.  
      - И? - поторопил он.  
      - Он пациент доктора Геринга. Больше мне вам нечего сказать.  
      - Погодите, того самого доктора Геринга, который специализируется на проклятиях?  
      - А вы знаете в Мунго другого доктора Геринга?  
      Северус от души выругался про себя, и почему предчувствия его никогда не обманывают?  
  
      Северус постучал в дверь и вошёл в кабинет доктора Геринга.  
      - Здравствуйте, доктор.  
      - Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп , если не ошибаюсь, вы руководите лабораторией в Мунго.  
      - Верно.  
      -Чем могу помочь?  
      - А хотел узнать у вас судьбу одного вашего пациента - Гарри Поттера.  
      - Вы знакомы?  
      - На в данный момент нас можно назвать любовниками.  
      - Очень рад, что вас не пугает встречаться с проклятым парнем, впрочем, люди и в худших условиях живут.  
      - Как раз о проклятии я бы хотел поговорить, этот паршивец мне о нём ни словом не обмолвился.  
      - Но это невозможно, хотя он что-то говорил, что пока проклятие спит и проснётся позже, правда впервые слышу, чтобы кому-то удалось усыпить Кровавое проклятие.  
      - Кровавое проклятие? Не припомню такого.  
      - Оно малоизвестно, так как с ним люди живут, как правило, недолго, да и силой надо обладать немалой, чтобы его наложить. Это высшее проклятие, оно срастается с самой душой жертвы.  
      - Как оно проявляется? Расскажите мне, как доктор профессору, пожалуйста.  
      - Всё довольно просто. Первый год после его наложения оно спит, срастается с душой жертвы, а затем главным катализатором приступа является вид крови. Тогда приступ наступает наиболее быстро и сильно, по телу проходят разрезы, как будто лезвием нанесли, жертва как правило умирает от потери крови. Особенно опасно, если разрез пройдёт по шее. К счастью, разрезы сугубо наружные, если бы они возникали на внутренних органах - жертва прожила бы не долго.  
      - Всё, что остаётся проклятому - это избегать вида крови? Не так и сложно.  
      - Это же проклятие, профессор. Свои мысли сложно контролировать, а подсознание и сны тем более, под запретом всё, что может ассоциироваться с данной субстанцией, цвета: красный, бордовый, даже некоторые оттенки розового. Тот же закат становится опасен. Так же и слова могут навести на ненужные ассоциации, вам не обязательно говорить "кровь", вы можете сказать "мясо" - и разум пациента довершит картину. Ну, а про мысли и сны я вообще молчу, их труднее всего контролировать. Самое опасное, что рядом с таким человеком никогда не знаешь, что спровоцирует приступ, а может вы вообще здесь ни при чём. У Гарри как раз приступ случился во сне, благо, он человек уже бывалый, и у него есть артефакт, который отсрочивает приступ, и чары, которые в определённый момент его будят. В ином случае приступ бы настиг его в постели и всё - готовьте могилку. Впрочем, я выражаюсь слишком... грубо.  
      - Лучше так, чем скрывать правду за красивыми словами. Я могу с ним поговорить?  
      - Приступ в этот раз оказался сильнее обычного, думаю из-за странного вынужденного покоя проклятия. Оно очень не любит, когда ему сопротивляются.  
      - Вы говорите так, будто оно живое существо.  
      - Это проклятие сродни живому существу, даже если соблюдать все правила, приступ не заставит себя ждать, хоть раз в месяц, но случится, проклятие находит лазейки в подсознании.  
      - Так я могу его увидеть?  
      - Пойдёмте посмотрим, проснулся ли он. Кстати, первые двое суток после приступа можете не опасаться, что бы вы ни сделали - он не повторится, - это доктор проговорил, уже пропуская Снейпа в палату.  
      Северус зашёл, бросил взгляд на Гарри, тело действительно всё было изрезано как лезвиями, один из порезов проходил в паре миллиметров от правого глаза.  
      Гарри не спал, а просто смотрел в потолок, прикидывая про себя, как можно улучшить артефакт, который он должен был сегодня изготовить. Открылась дверь - вошёл доктор и... Северус. Гарри подобрался. Он не хотел, чтобы Снейп узнал о проклятии так рано. Лучше бы через год, а то и два.  
      - Доктор, можно нам поговорить с глазу на глаз? Я буду предельно сдержан, а если пациент разнервничается - сообщу вам.  
      - Хорошо.  
      Северус подождал, пока выйдет доктор. Прошел и сел у кровати.  
      - И когда ты собирался мне рассказать о проклятии?  
      Гарри смотрел на Снейпа, в его глазах не было жалости, это радовало. Была, скорее, усталость.  
      - Никогда. Я тебя знаю, у тебя пунктик спасать задницу небезызвестного Поттера, я этого не хочу.  
      - Знаешь, почему я оказался здесь? Не из-за тебя, а из-за себя.  
      Гарри молчал, показывая всем своим видом, что слушает.  
      - Мне тебя не хватает. Не хватает твоих завтраков, тебя вечерами в библиотеке, и рядом со мной в спальне. Я даже попросил домовиков сделать те оладушки, что ты готовил. Затем приготовил их сам. Всё было не то.  
      Гарри невольно улыбнулся грустной улыбкой, представив Снейпа в фартучке у плиты.  
      - Так что я пришёл в Гринготс, что бы разобраться в наших отношениях, а при хорошем исходе вернуть тебя. И если ты ушёл из-за проклятия, а не из-за того, что я на тебя накричал, - возвращайся.  
      - Ты не уничтожил артефакт?  
      - Даже, когда ещё был зол, рука не поднялась. А сейчас не уничтожу даже за деньги. Это просто великолепная работа.  
      Довольная улыбка сама собой появилась на лице Гарри.  
      - Я рад. Прости, что так бессовестно привязал тебя к себе, мне хотелось нормальной жизни хоть на время, а теперь. Мы вполне можем встречаться, я же не покидаю Британию.  
      - Не хочешь вернуться в наш дом?  
      - Ты не понимаешь, Северус, тебе придётся изменить своим привычкам и жить по моим законам. Это не просто.  
      - Не вижу никаких проблем, нужно лишь соблюдать определённые правила.  
      - Но они не гарант, я ведь знаю о чём говорю, я пробовал строить отношения. Первые два парня, с которыми я не просто встречался, а жил вместе, ушли, не прошло и пары месяцев. Третьего мне пришлось выгнать самому. Он всегда был говорливым и весёлым, но рядом со мной он изменился, замолчал, перестал улыбаться, он всё время был напряжён. А когда вдруг ночью случился приступ, и я не успел уйти в Мунго, он помог мне, вызвал врачей, не растерялся, но после этого я заметил, что он всё время ждёт приступа, всё время боится. Это было страшно. После этого больше я не пытался строить отношения, так как не хотел пережить этого снова.  
      - Я не они. Знаешь, ты как-то спросил - ведь я взрослый мужчина, так почему не повлиял на своего мужа, особенно, когда он пытался меня убить? Я и сам не знал ответ на этот вопрос, до недавнего времени, но, когда ты пытался проникнуть ко мне в спальню, и завязалось наше маленькое противостояние, я понял. Я не останавливал Гарри, когда тот пытался меня убить, так как мне не хватало этого чувства напряжения, состязания. Я слишком привык быть шпионом. В этом смысле ты мне идеально подходишь как партнёр, с тобой не соскучишься, и я не буду впадать в депрессию от вида ... хотя придётся научиться контролировать то, что я говорю и как, но для меня это не проблема.  
      - Сейчас можно говорить свободно.  
      - Я знаю. Но лучше начинать сейчас. Так я не услышал, почему ты ушёл, из-за проклятия или из-за меня? Может, ты не хочешь жить вместе со мной?  
      Гарри смотрел в это любимое лицо и невольно вспоминал слова Магии, о том, что они подходят друг другу.  
      - Я очень тебя люблю и я очень хочу быть рядом с тобой, но с одним условием, - Северус поднял палочку.  
      - Говори.  
      - Если моё общество будет тебе в тягость, если ты начнёшь чувствовать, что начинаешь меня ненавидеть вместе с моим проклятием, обязательно скажешь мне об этом.  
      Северус смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Они с Гарри два идиота, каждый из которых думает о другом - в итоге, как раз этому другому и вредит.  
      - Клянусь. А вообще я однолюб, и раз уж полюбил кого-то - это на всю жизнь, я любил твою мать как сестру и до сих пор люблю.  
      - Надеюсь, ко мне ты относишься не как к племяннику?  
      - А было похоже? Нет, мои чувства к тебе слишком безумны и временами необузданны, чтобы принять их за любовь дядюшки к племяннику. Я не знаю, что ждёт нас в будущем, мой характер ты знаешь, - Гарри только хмыкнул в ответ, - ты тоже ещё тот кот в мешке, но я знаю точно, если мы не попробуем, я буду жалеть об этом весь оставшийся отрезок жизни.  
      - Согласен, - Гарри вздохнул как пловец перед погружением, - давай попробуем.

***

  
  
      - Ты наблюдашь за этой парой уже не один год, - прошелестело бестелесное существо своей подруге.  
      - С ними не соскучишься, - ответило другое не менее бесформенное создание, - я рада, что их свела.  
      - Хм, по мне это скорее мои клиенты, сколько раз они уже ругались и чуть ли не забрасывали друг друга непростительными. Как они вообще ещё не поубивали друг друга? Не понимаю я этих смертных, - недовольно буркнула Смерть.  
      Создание в ответ хихикнуло.  
      - Это по нашим временным меркам кажется часто, а по людским, они очень хорошая пара, прекрасно дополняют друг друга... К тому же как страстно они потом мирятся, думаю аж до мириада звёздочек перед глазами, просто загляденье, магия так и гудит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем сказочка про наших Гарри и Северуса подошла к концу.  
> В последней части написала про другой мир и горе-Гарри.


	5. Эпилог, или бойся своих желаний.

       **16 сентября 2002 года послевоенная магическая Британия**  
      Гарри стоял в пентаграмме и ждал, уже минут 5 ждал.  
      *Неужели всё-таки нарисовал или сделал что-то не так? * — думал он.  
      Густой туман, как молоко окутал его. *Ну, наконец-то, * — промелькнула мысль.  
      — Здравствуй, Гарри.  
      — Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, я хотел узнать, что вы сделали? Я загадал одно разнесчастное желание и что?  
      — Оно исполнено, — в голосе проявились ехидные нотки, — повторю дословно твою желание — «Я, Гарри Поттер, желаю быть свободным, никаких обязательств, никаких обязанностей — полная свобода». Так что тебя не устраивает?  
      — Я никто, не только не лорд Поттер, но даже не наследник. Меня дом не слушает и домовики вместе с ним. Хорошо ещё из дома не выгнали. А Блэк-хаус?! Этот паршивый Драко Малфой заявил, что его сын наследник Блэков, а я вообще никто.  
      — Гарри, но лордство это тоже обязанности и обязательства, и немалые.  
      — Верните моё лордство, я же Поттер по крови, как я жить буду? На что? У меня нет доступа к деньгам, и эта Гермиона, она же жуть, а не женщина, они с меня глаз не спускают, еле вырвался. Как мне вообще жить дальше?  
      — Хм, живи так же, как и все остальные люди, найди любимое дело, работу…  
      — Работу? Я никогда не работал!  
      — Глупый мальчик.  
      Туман рассеялся. Магия посмотрела на этого Гарри и решила для себя на его просьбы больше не реагировать, похоже, с продолжением рода Поттер будет проблема, с этим придётся поломать голову. Оставался, конечно, шанс, что в этом непростом мире из Гарри сделают человека, но судя по тому, что она увидела - небольшой.  


***

  
  
      Лес, туман, утренняя прохлада. За спиной хрустнула ветка, Гермиона обернулась и увидела тень.  
      — Гарри! — крик получился скорее отчаянным.  
      Туман сгустился.  
      — Не переживай так о нём, с ним всё хорошо, — прошелестел странный голос.  
      — Я ведь сплю?  
      — Да.  
      — Устала я уже от этого сна, кто вы?  
      — Магия, — и лёгкий ветерок в этом странном густом тумане обдал силой, древней, как сама вселенная.  
      — Ох, простите. Так это ваших рук дело?  
      — Моих, там он нашёл того, кто будет с ним, несмотря ни на что. Будет, конечно, не просто, но жизнь вообще непростая вещь.  
      — Он справится, я всё время говорю себе это, но никак не могла отделаться от волнения.  
      — Не стоит, с ним всё хорошо и тебе нельзя сейчас волноваться.  
      Дуновение магии и…  
      Гермиона проснулась. Тревога, которая не отпускала её все последние месяцы, прошла. Она невольно улыбнулась, взглянула на часы, шесть утра — скоро вставать.  
      *Значит, с ним всё в порядке, это хорошо, но что же делать с другим Гарри? Кричер его к Блэк-хаусу и на пушечный выстрел не подпустит, тут имущество сохранили, но Поттер-хаус надо спасать, пока он его весь по частям не продал. Домовики, конечно, следят, но они не Кричер, возражать хозяевам не привыкли. Надо найти ему няньку, что ли? У Кингсли скоро выборы, я, как помощник его секретаря, скоро буду занята. У Драко с его учёбой на колдомедика, да и подработкой в Св.Мунго, вообще нет свободного времени*.  
      Гермиона перебирала в уме разных людей, пока на ум не пришла миссис Уизли.  
      *А ведь Джинни жаловалась, что мать совсем без дел, даже работу начала подыскивать. У детей теперь семьи, своя жизнь. Что касается денежных средств, Молли одна из самых бережливых женщин, она Гарри транжирить средства и уж точно выносить вещи из дома на перепродажу не даст. Надо будет сегодня же зайти в гости,* — с этой мыслью девушка встала и направилась в ванную комнату.  
  
      Драко вернулся домой лишь под утро, сегодня он подрабатывал в Св.Мунго в ночь, и сразу, по привычке, пошёл в спальню жены. Пренеприятнейшие звуки из туалетной комнаты сказали ему, где Гермиона. Та с совсем серым лицом сидела прямо на полу перед унитазом.  
      — Герми, малыш, что с тобой?  
      — Всё-таки я вчера отравилась, мне как-то не по себе было ещё вчера. Хотя странная слабость уже неделю донимает.  
      Драко прищурился, достал палочку и провёл несколько пассов над девушкой, та уже поднялась и умывалась.  
      — Да нет, с тобой как раз всё в порядке. Ты скоро станешь мамой.  
      Гермиона прервалась.  
      — Какой мамой? У нас есть Скорпиус - проклятие Малфоев, один наследник.  
      — Слухи про проклятие Малфоев сильно преувеличены.  
      Гермионе уже стало лучше, она поднялась и, зло глядя на мужа, произнесла:  
      — Насколько сильно? Мне все уши перед свадьбой прожужжали про проклятие, и так далее, и тому подобное.  
      Они оба вышли из ванной и прошли в спальню. Драко замялся.  
      — Аристократки вообще не любят быть беременными, это портит фигуру, так что на это они идут неохотно.  
      — И всё?  
      Драко развёл руками.  
      — А я, дура, поверила в проклятие.  
      — Ты не хочешь этого ребёнка? — Драко сел на край кровати и усадил жену к себе на колени.  
      — Очень хочу, да и Скорпиусу братик или сестричка будет, но моя работа, выборы скоро.  
      — А ещё этот Гарри непонятный с неба свалился.  
      — Думаю, Гарри я оставлю на миссис Уизли, если она согласится. С ней не забалуешь.  
      — Прекрасная идея!  
      — Знаешь, мне сегодня во сне Магия приснилась, она мне сказала, что с нашим Гарри всё в порядке.  
      — Это тебя успокоило, я надеюсь?  
      — С чего ты взял, что я волновалась?  
      — Герми, любимая, я за тобой уже столько лет наблюдаю, — он поцеловал её в висок, — вижу.  
      — Да, теперь мне стало спокойно. Ты только из Св.Мунго?  
      — Угу, думаю поспать до обеда, затем у меня две лекции.  
      — Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Это моя спальня, — изогнув бровь, взглянула она на мужа. — Зачем нам было селиться в двух разных спальнях, если ты всё время спишь со мной?  
      — Так положено у аристократов, но у тебя кровать мягче и пахнет приятно и вообще - родная жена рядом, — он приобнял её со спины и поцеловал в шею.  
      Гермиона поняла, что если так всё и останется, то ни она на работу не попадёт, ни Драко не выспится, и решительно высвободилась из объятий.  
      — Тогда иди спать, а мне на работу надо, всех подготовить, что я не совсем в рабочем состоянии буду в следующие… сколько уже месяцев срок?  
      — Два.  
      — Как я понимаю, это те два выходных, когда мы уехали в домик Малфоев во Франции, даром не прошли. Как ты тогда выразился, братец-кролик? "Чтобы отдохнуть от работы и выспаться".  
      — Мы прекрасно тогда отдохнули от работы.  
      — Правда отсыпались мы потом в понедельник.  
      За время этого короткого разговора, Гермиона оделась, волосы привела в порядок взмахом палочки и направилась на выход.  
      Драко остался в кровати, лишь проводил её взглядом и пожелал удачи на работе.  
      Гермиона вышла в коридор и пошла в комнату к сыну. Невольно положила руку на живот. *Второй ребёнок. Хорошо, что это проклятие выдумка. Гарри, будь счастлив, мы тут не пропадём*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Может эта часть и лишняя, но что-то меня заставило всё-таки её написать.

**Author's Note:**

> Моё постоянное место жительства, как автора фиков находится на https://ficbook.net/authors/1578958.


End file.
